Fuego
by Bala-2006
Summary: Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio de su mejor amigo con aquella chica Tejana pero en cuanto la ve, el mpresario Inuyasha Taisho queda fascinado por ella. ¿Será amor? Lo único que él puede afirmar con claridad en ese momento es que no se detendrá hasta poseerla.
1. Perfecta

**Otro fanfic sale de la cosecha después de las vacaciones. No será un fanfic muy largo y publicaré como siempre un capítulo a la semana. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.  
**

**Capítulo 1: Perfecta**

Si había algo que odiara más que acudir a las numerosas fiestas a las que era invitado, era que las hijas de sus socios compitieran entre ellas para bailar con él. Se sentía como un pedazo de suculenta carne rodeado de hienas y eso que él no era de la clase de hombre que se acongojaba con facilidad. Era conocido por ser un tiburón, el tiburón de las finanzas, el hombre que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, el hombre que empezó desde cero con los bolsillos vacios y había pasado a ser uno de los cien hombres más ricos del mundo. Las mujeres se lo sorteaban pero él sólo les dejaba pensar que era así. A veces correspondía a sus coqueteos si las encontraba atractivas, otras veces las dejaba con la palabra en la boca y otras las arrastraba a un rincón a oscuras pero nunca les hacía promesas que sabía que no iba a cumplir y nunca se molestaba en conquistarlas, permitía que ellas fueran las que llevaran las riendas.

Había escogido para la ocasión un traje hecho a medida de color negro, unos mocasines de Gucci, una camisa blanca y a modo de burla una corbata espantosa. Era de color negro y estaba decorada con lo que serían fuegos artificiales. Normalmente, se preocupaba muchísimo por su imagen pero en esa ocasión, se permitió ese pequeño desliz para demostrarle a su amigo la gracia que le hacía su fiesta. Quería decirle sin palabras que comprometerse era lo peor que podría haber hecho nunca y más aún si lo hacía con una mujer que no pertenecía a su misma esfera social. Por lo que sabía, conoció a esa mujer cuando se le averió el coche a las afueras de un pueblo de Tejas. Ella vivía no muy lejos de allí y vio el humo desde su casa por lo que acudió en su ayuda. Tres meses después, su amigo le envió la invitación a su fiesta de compromiso con aquella supuesta belleza tejana.

Una mano se posó sobre su brazo y sin necesidad de girarse supo que se trataba de Kikio Tama. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, divertida para pasar un buen rato en la cama y fascinante a la hora de discutir sobre cualquier tema. Sin duda alguna, era la mujer más interesante que había conocido en su vida y aún así, no deseaba casarse con ella, ni se lo planteaba. A Kikio le faltaba algo que él apreciaba en una mujer, le faltaba fuego, pasión. Era buena en la cama pero le faltaba el ímpetu de una amante desesperada, hambrienta y sus movimientos eran tan precisos que a veces se planteaba que fuera un robot. No se podía mantener relaciones sexuales cortadas por un mismo patrón; la magia estaba en la sorpresa, en probar cosas nuevas, en disfrutar y llegado a cierto punto, Kikio se volvía muy aburrida.

- Pensé que no vendrías.- le dijo- Todos en esta fiesta saben que estás en contra de este compromiso y… - se quedó mirando fijamente su corbata-No creo que él rompa el compromiso por una corbata realmente espantosa.

- Yo tampoco pero tampoco cambiará de idea por más que lo amenace con dejarle en la ruina.- suspiró- La corbata es para humillarlo un poco.

- Pues es horrible.- afirmó- Cámbiate de corbata antes de que alguien te lance una copa de champán accidentalmente.

- Procuraré tener cuidado con tu copa.

Kikio sonrió y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios. El pintalabios de color rojo ruso le sentaba de maravilla pero no había nada en esos labios que él desconociera, ni nada que le apeteciera explorar en esa noche. Lo único que quería hacer era apartarse en una esquina del salón y observar con desprecio a su amigo y a su novia cuando llegaran. Su comportamiento era pueril, lo sabía a la perfección pero todo era por una buena causa. Estaba completamente seguro de que esa mujer sólo buscaba el dinero de su amigo y lo sabía porque él también procedía de abajo. Se aprovechó de muchas esposas para descubrir los negocios sucios de sus maridos y no dudaba al pensar que esa ratita tejana, buscaba dinero. Se preguntaba qué haría si se la llevara a algún despacho y le ofreciera una suma indecente de dinero para que se alejara de Miroku. Tal vez hiciera la prueba.

- Tu mirada me dice que planeas algo.

Kikio le conocía realmente bien, pero claro, no hay nada como compartir el lecho con una persona para saber cómo es.

- Me lees como a un libro abierto.

- No se lo vas a poner fácil, ¿verdad?

- En absoluto.

Dejó su copa de champán sobre la bandeja del camarero y agarró otras dos más. Una se la entregó a Kikio y la otra se la bebió él mismo de un solo trago. De repente estaba impaciente porque llegaran.

- ¿Sabes lo último de Yuka?

- Sorpréndeme.

- Ha decidido que quiere casarse contigo y está presionando a su padre para que te consiga.

La verdad era que tenía cierta lógica. Los negocios con Takamura estaban empezando a mejorar cada vez más y más y quería reunirse con él en una semana. Probablemente, le ofrecería una fusión de la que él saldría muy beneficiado a cambio de la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a conseguir casarlo con ese cardo que tenía por hija. Si no se casaba con una belleza tan impresionante como Kikio, no se iba a casar con ese lechón que tenía aquel hombre por hija. Podía conseguir su empresa utilizando otras artimañas que no tendría más remedio que mostrar en su reunión si le hacía semejante propuesta.

Recorrió con la mirada el salón de baile hasta que se encontró con la pequeña Yuka Takamura aunque pequeña era un adjetivo que no pegaba con ella. Yuka no era para nada pequeña. Aquella mujer medía cerca de un metro ochenta, consiguiendo que él le sacara poco más de cinco centímetros. No era ni delgada, ni esbelta, era de constitución fuerte y poco atractiva. Su cabello corto no la favorecía en lo más mínimo y era la inocencia que mostraban sus ojos lo único que podía salvarla en ciertos aspectos. Haría bien en pagarle la cirugía estética a su hija.

- No es una gran belleza pero vale muchos millones.

- Kikio aprecio tus inestimables consejos pero tengo planes mejores para Takamura.

- Le tienes cogido, ¿verdad?

- Por donde más le duele.

Kikio alzó la copa en claro signo de admiración y le dio otro sorbo al champán antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el otro lado del salón.

- No debiste venir acompañado por tu secretaria.

- No veo ningún problema con ella.

- Está enamorada de ti, es obvio.- sonrió- Me mira como si fuera su peor enemiga.

- Me estás poniendo en la obligación de despedirla.

- No encaja aquí.- le aseguró- Tendrías que haberme llamado si no tenías pareja.

- ¿Así que estabas celosa?- se burló- No te preocupes, Bárbara no es de mi interés.

Bárbara era hermosa, idéntica a una barbie y carente de interés para un hombre como él. La mujer era alta, delgada, tenías unas piernas esculturales, cintura de avispa, pechos rebosantes, cabello rubio rizado, ojos azules. No era de extrañar que esa mujer envuelta en un diminuto y ajustado vestido color burdeos, estuviera rodeada de hombres pero él tenía intereses que se encontraban más allá de un revolcón en un cuarto a oscuras. Tenía que intentar romper un compromiso.

No logro evitar preguntarme qué clase de mujer será de tu interés.- le comentó Kikio- Sé que te gusto pero es obvio que también te aburro, sé que te gusta Sakura pero la rechazas, sé que te morirías por una noche de sexo desenfrenado con Megan Fox y ni siquiera usas tu dinero para tenerla.

- No soy un hombre corriente.

- Eso ya lo sé,- asintió- Por eso no te he desechado todavía.

Kikio era bien conocida por escoger hombre ricos y atractivos para su diversión y desecharlos tan rápido como terminara con ellos. Sin embargo, todavía no había sido capaz de alejarse de él a pesar de que se conocían íntimamente desde hacía cinco meses. Estaba seguro de que él era su relación sexual más larga y empezaba a plantearse que la estúpida mujer hubiera cometido la tontería de enamorarse de él.

Escuchó su nombre y miró de reojo hacia la izquierda para descubrir a un grupo de jóvenes herederas hablando sobre él y sobre todo devorando cada músculo de su cuerpo. A ellas les interesaba su físico y a sus padres les interesaba su dinero y el imperio que había creado y que aún estaba creciendo. Ser rico era difícil, ser famoso era complicado pero además ser atractivo, era toda una condena. Su altura de por sí era poco significativa teniendo en cuenta que todos los hombres con los que se codeaba eran similares pero su musculatura era mucho más llamativa. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma, ir al gimnasio tres veces por semana, hacer cincuenta largos en su piscina privada otras tres veces a la semana y montar a caballo por las noches. Tenía un bronceado perfecto con el que había nacido y que cuidaba por simple vanidad. Su cabello moreno de por sí no era muy llamativo pero su corte al estilo de Orlando Bloom en la entrega de "_Piratas del Caribe_", le sentaba demasiado bien. En cuanto a su rostro, su madre siempre dijo que él era un hombre hermoso y cuando se miraba al espejo, no podía evitar decir que tenía razón. El mentón fuerte, los pómulos altos, nariz aguileña, labios finos y sus extraordinarios ojos color dorado. Era arrogante, prepotente, vanidoso pero lo era porque podía serlo.

- Deja de mirar tu reflejo en un espejo.- Kikio interrumpió su examen- Tu atractivo no va a aumentar de esa forma.

- Me gusta contemplar la perfección.

- Te gustas demasiado a ti mismo. Deberías ampliar tus miras.

- ¿Hacia dónde?- le preguntó con una mueca burlona- ¿Hacia a ti?

- Podrías intentarlo.

Sí, podría fijarse en su cabello laceo y negro, en sus ojos marrones, en sus labios sensuales, en su cuello de cisne, sus voluptuosos pechos, sus piernas de escándalo pero también podría hacer lo mismo con cualquier otra chica del lugar. Kikio no era lo mejor que estaba expuesto en esa fiesta, sólo era lo que más y mejor le entretenía en la larga espera. Ojala su amigo no tardara mucho más porque empezaba a dudar de su infalible plan. Lo malo de las ideas rápidas e impulsivas era que cuanto más tiempo tuvieras para pensarlas, más en duda las ponías.

- Necesito otra copa.

- Ya has bebido suficiente, Inuyasha.

- Sólo me he tomado un par de copas- gruñó.

Ignorándola se dirigió hacia un camarero pero ella le agarró y no pudo menos que volverse con el ceño fruncido. Esa mujer no era nadie para decidir cuánto podía beber. Además, él estaba acostumbrado a beber grandes cantidades de alcohol sin sucumbir a la embriaguez.

- Kikio…

- Shhhhhhhhh- le interrumpió- Tu amiguito acaba de llegar con su prometida.

Eso sí que sonaba mejor que tomarse otra maldita copa. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del gran salón donde parecía haberse formado un gran revuelo. Toda la multitud que anteriormente estaba esparcida a lo largo del salón parecía haberse concentrado en un solo punto y él a penas atinaba a ver la coronilla de su amigo. Sin duda alguna, todos los invitados estaban ansiosos por conocer a la tejana de origen humilde que había conquistado al atractivo y rico Miroku Ishida. Él mismo estaba ansioso por verla pero solo para arrastrarla a algún lugar donde hacerle aquella propuesta.

Ofreció su brazo a la elegante y atractiva Kikio Tama y tan rápido como ella se acomodó, se dirigió hacia la multitud concentrada en aquel punto. Esquivó con agilidad las primeras filas de invitados pero tuvo que esforzarse más cuando se encontraba más cerca. Cada vez estaban más apretados y muchos de los invitados querían entretenerle para hablar de negocios. En ese momento, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

A su alrededor empezó a escuchar algunos comentarios que le hicieron fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes.

- Es una muchacha encantadora.

- Una auténtica delicia.- dijo otro.

- No me esperaba menos de Miroku Ishida.- continuó otro.

- Creo que voy a dar una vuelta por Tejas para buscar otra como ésa.

Todos parecían fascinados con la prometida y él quiso matarlos por ese hecho. Esa mujer era una caza fortunas, una mujer sin escrúpulos que sólo buscaba sonsacarle a Miroku todo el dinero posible, exprimir cada centavo de su fortuna, pero él no lo permitiría. Le iba a demostrar a Miroku que el peor error de su vida iba a ser casarse con esa mujer. Sin embargo, se quedó mudo cuando por fin la tuvo ante sus ojos.

- ¡Inuyasha!- le llamó Miroku- Deja que te presente a mi futura esposa.- la miró- Kagome Higurashi.

_Kagome, se llamaba Kagome… Kagome…_

Jamás se había quedado sin palabras, completamente estático al ver a una mujer hermosa y eso que había visto millones y algunas mucho más hermosas que ella. Había algo en esa mujer que le dejaba en ese estado, algo que lo atraía como si se tratara de un imán, algo que lo estaba torturando mientras observaba con absoluto descaro a la joven. Era muy bella, no se trataba de ninguna modelo, ni poseía la belleza de una actriz pero aún así era muy bella.

Se trataba de una mujer menuda, apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. No estaba para nada gorda, ni era delgada. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado a su estatura, era ciertamente esbelta y sus forman tenían una gracia y una majestuosidad que llamaron su atención. Por primera vez en su vida se fijó en los tobillos de una mujer y pensó que eran bonitos e incluso sexis. Sus piernas eran largas a pesar de su estatura y parecían estar muy bien torneadas. El vestido no le dejaba imaginar cómo serían sus caderas pero sí que le permitía maravillarse con la suave curva de su cintura y la opulencia de sus senos que a pesar de no ser de gran tamaño, estaba seguro de que desbordarían sus manos. La tez cremosa le incitaba a posar sus labios sobre ella, a probar el delicioso sabor que sabía que compondría aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Sintió el impulso de estirar su brazo para poder tocar el sedoso cabello azabache que caía en cascada a su espalda, formando unos maravillosos tirabuzones que sin preguntar sabía que eran naturales. Se relamió los labios observando los gruesos labios de ella e imaginando lo que podría hacer con ellos y se perdió en la inmensidad de esos ojos color chocolate enmarcados por largas y femeninas pestañas. ¡Era perfecta!

Tragó fuerte saliva y sin saber bien de dónde, sacó la entereza para moverse, sostener su mano e inclinarse para darle un beso en el dorso. Ese beso duró más de lo estrictamente permitido por las normas de educación y a él le dio exactamente igual porque disfrutó de la suavidad de esa maravillosa piel contra sus labios, el olor a lilas que desprendía la mujer y el sabor que probó con su propia lengua. Ella debía de haberse dado cuenta de que usó su lengua y así fue puesto que estaba sonrojada cuando volvió a erguirse. Sus mejillas habían tomado un maravilloso color carmesí que le fascinó. ¿Le habría gustado su beso? ¿Querría apartarse a algún lugar oscuro con él? La tentación de robársela a su mejor amigo era inmensa y sus deseos por desenmascararla habían desaparecido totalmente. Esa mujer no podía buscar dinero, sus ojos indicaban una cosa muy diferente. Parecía una mujer dulce, tímida y muy generosa.

- Cierra la boca, Inuyasha.

Reaccionó cuando Kikio le dijo aquello muy cerca del oído.

- No me gustaría resbalarme con tus babas.

Era verdad, estaba plantado como un imbécil delante de esa maravillosa mujer y de su mejor amigo. Tenía que comportarse y hacer gala de buenos modales y cortesía.

- Inuyasha, llevas una corbata horrible.

¿Cortesía? De eso nada, Miroku buscaba guerra y la iba a tener. Aunque una duda le inquietó interrumpiendo cualquier posible respuesta por su parte: ¿Y si Kagome estaba tan horrorizada por la corbata que no quería mirarlo? Debería haberse puesto otra corbata, una más formal y elegante.

- A mí me gusta,- dijo de repente su acompañante- es muy refrescante.

A ella le gustaba, no podía creerlo.

- Kagome, como siempre he dicho, tienes unos gustos muy extraños.- se burló Miroku.

- Desde luego- musitó Kikio.

Inuyasha captó la indirecta al instante mientras que Miroku y Kagome no parecían haberla escuchado tan siquiera. Kikio se estaba refiriendo de forma despectiva a su vestido a juzgar por la forma en que lo miraba y él no lograba entender el por qué. No sabía si era un vestido de marca y no le importaba tampoco porque era bonito y se veía bien en ella. El vestido era de color azul celeste y ese color hacía destacar sus ojos y su preciosa melena. En general, era muy sencillo: de tirantes, escote recatado, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía suelto como las faldas de los sesenta hasta la mitad de los muslos. Las sandalias de tacón color marfil también eran preciosas. Ahora bien, no podía esperar un elogio por parte de Kikio respecto a otra mujer. Ella veía a todo ser femenino como competencia hacia su figura.

- ¿Naciste en Tejas, querida?

Kikio parecía haber empezado con un interrogatorio cuya única finalidad solía ser humillar a la otra persona. Él escucharía atentamente e interrumpiría a Kikio cuando intentara atacarla públicamente.

- No, nací en Phoenix, Arizona-. le contestó- Pero mi familia siempre ha vivido en Tejas y me mudé allí con dos años.

- ¿Qué estudiaste?

- Bueno, aún no he terminado… - musitó.

- ¿Ah, no?- Kikio se relamió los labios al ver el triunfo- Debe de ser difícil encontrar un trabajo sin estudios.

Había llegado el momento de intervenir e iba a hacerlo cuando Miroku le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera en silencio.

- La verdad es que tengo un rancho, el mejor de San Antonio y eso me ayuda a vivir muy cómodamente hasta terminar mi carrera de empresariales.- sonrió- Es que aún tengo veinte años, ¿sabes?

Kikio recibió el golpe con toda la entereza de la que fue capaz de transmitir. Había intentado humillarla y resultaba ser ella la que la dejó en ridículo ante todo el gentío. Una mujer hermosa, con futuro, trabajadora y mucho más joven que ella. Estaba seguro de que la joven no le dijo todo aquello con la intención de fastidiarla o de devolverle el golpe. Simplemente, quería aclarar la verdad pero por el camino había pateado de lo lindo a la orgullosa Kikio Tama.

Vio como la mujer se bebía de un solo trago todo el champán que quedaba en su copa y observaba con furia a la joven sin que ella lo notara. Si la dejaran a solas con Kagome, estaba seguro de que se lanzaría a su garganta como un bulldog con la rabia. Habían tocado un punto muy sensible de su naturaleza y Kikio Tama no era conocida por ser compasiva y mucho menos por perdonar. De ahora en adelante iba a buscar una y otra forma de hacérselas pasar canutas a la joven Kagome Higurashi.

- Kagome- Miroku agarró sus pequeñas manos entre las de él- tengo que atender unos asuntos en privado,- le explicó- intenta divertirte y yo vendré lo antes posible.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a pesar de no parecer muy segura de sus palabras.

- Inuyasha, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Dime.

- Por favor, entretenla en mi ausencia. Ella no conoce a nadie y confío plenamente en ti.

No debería hacerlo, no después de lo que estaba pensando respecto a ella.

- Claro, yo la cuidaré.

Miroku le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Kagome y se marchó dejándola sola entre todos los tiburones que la devoraban con los ojos y él. Posiblemente, el más peligroso sería él pero le habían encargado cuidarla y lo haría con mucho gusto además.

- ¿Quieres bailar, Kagome?

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a la vez hacia él. La mayoría eran miradas de sorpresa puesto que él nunca le pedía a ninguna mujer que fuera su pareja de baile pero también había muchas que denotaban pura envidia. Aún no tenía el anillo en el dedo y ya había más de uno que quería meterla en su cama como amante y de hecho, él mismo lo deseaba.

La joven asintió con la cabeza indicándole que deseaba bailar y se agarró a su brazo cuando se le ofreció. Sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo al tener su mano sobre su brazo, apretando ligeramente. Emanaba una calidez capaz de atravesar la tela de la chaqueta y la camisa, era impresionante.

Se detuvo con ella en medio de unas cuantas parejas que ya se encontraban bailando y rodeó su cintura, apoyando su mano en la zona lumbar de su espalda. En vez de agarrar su otra mano, le hizo ponerla alrededor de su cuello tal y como hizo con la otra y él colocó su mano libre en la curva de su cintura. La acercó lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, mucho más de lo que permitían las estrictas normas de educación, más de lo que un amigo debería acercarla y lo suficiente como para que Miroku le diera un puñetazo. Pero le daba exactamente igual porque bailar con ella era maravilloso. Tenían una sintonía y una armonía que jamás había alcanzado con ninguna otra pareja y le gustaba bailar con ella.

- ¿Usted también trabaja en el mundo de las finanzas?

- Usted… No le gustaba que se refiriera a él de esa forma.

- Por favor, tutéame- le sonrió- y sí, trabajo en el mundo de las finanzas.

- De acuerdo.- se sonrojó, consiguiendo sorprenderle- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo libre?

- No demasiado, la verdad.

- Am… ¿Y sabes si Miroku…?

Así que era eso. Le preocupaba que su futuro marido no pasara el suficiente tiempo en casa y él lo iba a aprovechar. ¡A la mierda Miroku! Quería tener a esa mujer para él y si tenía que jugar sucio para ello que así fuera.

- Miroku tiene menos tiempo libre que yo.

- Vaya…- se encogió de hombros- Tú… ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

- Voy al gimnasio, nado y todos los días saco tiempo para montar a caballo.

- ¿Montas a caballo?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Por supuesto.- en seguida se percató del motivo de su entusiasmo- Tú también, ¿no? Después de todo, tienes un rancho.

- Sí, monto a caballo pero siento decirte que no sé nadar…

- Puedo enseñarte.

Ella le miró como si no le creyera y él para demostrarle que era bien cierto estrechó más aún su agarre, consiguiendo que ella jadeara por la sorpresa. Quería que siguiera jadeando pero que lo hiciera sobre su cama y no pensaba contenerse ni un minuto más.

- Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

- ¿Vas a enseñarme a nadar ahora?

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquel comentario y su tono jocoso.

- No, cariño.- decidió añadir un apelativo cariñoso para darle a entender lo que buscaba- Quiero enseñarte otra cosa mucho mejor.

- Yo…

- Te aseguro que te gustará y nadie lo sabrá salvo tú y yo.

- No sé…

Ladeó la cabeza y besó una de sus delicadas muñecas. Sin detenerse abrió su boca para morder y lamer la delicada piel de la muñeca. Sabía que no debería hacer eso en público pero las otras parejas no los miraban y los que lo estaban haciendo desde lejos, no podrían darse cuenta de lo que su boca estaba haciendo. Debía detenerse por su amistad con Miroku pero ella no le pedía que se detuviera y eso lo animaba a continuar, a ir más profundo. De hecho, notó un estremecimiento de puro placer femenino y él podía darle mucho más placer aún. Además, estaba seguro de que también podría recibirlo de ella.

- Inuyasha…

Su nombre en un gemido fue el detonante.

- Cuando acabe este bailar voy a salir por esa puerta.- la señaló- Iré al segundo piso y entraré en la última habitación del pasillo, a la derecha.

- Yo…

- No lo pienses, sólo sígueme cuando pasen unos minutos.

Tan rápido como el baile terminó la soltó y se dirigió hacia las mesas. Agarró una cubitera con una botella de champán sin abrir dentro y un par de copas de cristal que guardó en sus bolsillos. Ignorando y evitando a todos los inventados que pudo consiguió salir del gran salón para encontrarse frente a frente con Kikio Tama.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me preguntaba si ibas a invitarme a una copa de champán.

- Esto no es para ti.- gruñó- ¡Márchate!

- Mírate, Inuyasha.- rió- Sólo le han bastado diez minutos para hacerte olvidar que es una caza fortunas y para que traiciones a tu mejor amigo.

- No sabes de lo que hablas,- le espetó- sólo estás celosa.

- Tal vez esté algo celosa, no lo voy a negar pero sé lo que he visto.

- Y espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie, por tu bien financiero.

Dejó la amenaza en el aire el suficiente tiempo para que causara cierto impacto en Kikio y antes de que ella intentara retenerle utilizando cualquier artimaña desesperada, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Era cierto que iba a traicionar a su mejor amigo, era cierto que Kagome podría ser muy buena actriz y todo hubieran sido mentiras pero también era cierto que él la deseaba y no había nada que lo fuera a detener esa noche. Ni Kikio, ni Miroku, ni la propia Kagome.

El pasillo estaba en penumbra tal y como esperaba y pudo escuchar algunos gemidos mientras lo iba atravesando. Al parecer, no fue el único que tuvo esa gran idea pero desde luego, era el que se iba a apuntar el mejor tanto. Kagome era exquisita y estaba a punto de pertenecerle. A lo mejor, resultaba divertida y no quería deshacerse de ella al terminar.

Abrió la última puerta a la derecha, la que él mismo reservó y nadie más podía tocar y entró. Dejó la puerta medio abierta y llevó la cubitera con la botella de champán hasta una mesa al otro lado de la habitación. De espaldas a la puerta sacó las copas de su chaqueta y las puso sobre la mesa de madera de roble. Sacó con sus propias manos el corcho de la botella de champán y llenó cuidadosamente cada copa. Antes de terminar de llenar las copas, Kagome estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Lo sabía sin necesidad de girarse y también sabía que estaba nerviosa y muy asustada.

- Yo… No sé qué hago aquí…

- Sí que lo sabes… Ambos lo sabemos…

Se dio la vuelta con las copas y le ofreció una. Ella tenía la opción de acercarse a recoger la copa y cerrar la puerta a su espalda o salir huyendo.

Continuará…


	2. Seducción

**Después de ver la división total de comentarios y opiniones que ha habido en vuestros reviews, creo que unas os vais a quedar con mal sabor de boca por este capítulo y otras no tanto. Eso sí, para las que os llevéis la decepción, deciros que era necesario para el desarrollo pensado para este fanfic. Eso sí, podréis comprobar que a Inuyasha se le van a ir bajando mucho los humos en este capítulo y que en general mejora bastante aunque le quede mucho recorrido.  
**

**Capítulo 2: Seducción**

Ella debía estar aterrada. Le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca entre abierta y podía percibir el temblor en su cuerpo incluso a aquella distancia. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan asustada? Él no pretendía hacerle ningún daño, todo lo contrario. Quería darle placer, más placer del que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, fusionarse con ella, hacerle gemir, retorcerse de puro éxtasis, gritar su nombre.

Se sentía estúpido allí de pies observándola. Tenía las dos copas en las manos, le ofrecía una pero ella no avanzaba hacia él para aceptarla y no sabía si sentirse estúpido o rechazado. Si tuviera quince años, estaba seguro de que no podría hacer más el ridículo de lo que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Cualquier otra mujer de esa maldita fiesta habría corrido hacia él ignorando las copas de champan y se le hubiera echado encima pero él debía de haber escogido a la única que tenía escrúpulos o a la única que lo odiaba. A lo mejor le había dado una terrible primera impresión a Kagome, a lo mejor le caía mal o lo odiaba por intentar lo que estaba intentando.

Estaba aún sumido en sus pensamientos cuando ella cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejándolos a ambos dentro de la habitación. A paso lento pero decidido se dirigió hacia él y no se detuvo hasta quedar a menos de treinta centímetros de su cuerpo. Ella agarró la copa de champan que le había estado ofreciendo y antes de que retirara la mano, se la agarró y le hizo rodear su cintura. El gesto le sorprendió pero también le complació infinitamente. Ella debería pertenecerle a él, no a Miroku. Estaba seguro de que ellos no tenían esa conexión que estaba sintiendo con ella en ese instante. Chocaron sus copas en un silencioso brindis y ambos cerraron los ojos antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y tomar el líquido dorado.

Debería sentirse mal por estar seduciendo a la prometida de su mejor amigo, debería dar media vuelta y largarse de aquella habitación, debería olvidarse de lo que estaba sintiendo por primera vez con la cercanía de una mujer y sobre todo, debería olvidarse de Kagome Higurashi. Debería hacer tantas cosas…

Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada perturbada de la joven. Era él quien dudaba en ese instante y estaba claro que ella podía notarlo en la tensión del brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Se perdió en la inmensidad de aquellos preciosos ojos color chocolate y aquel extraño brillo que parecía tan característico en ella, lo cautivó. Era tan joven, tan hermosa y parecía tan maravillosamente inexperta. Lo tenía fascinado.

- Ven conmigo.

Soltó su cintura para agarrar ambas copas de champan y las dejó sobre la mesa de roble antes de agarrar una de las pequeñas manos de la mujer. Sus manos eran tan pequeñas, tan suaves, tan cálidas. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho con tan solo sujetar la mano de una mujer. ¿Qué tenía ella?

Abrió la puerta que daba al balcón y le hizo salir al exterior, donde la brisa era fresca y se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos. Sintió el temblor de la joven y tan rápido como llegaron a la barandilla se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó sobre los hombros. Retiró sus manos acariciando hasta las muñecas sus brazos con la piel de gallina por el frío y volvió a subir sus manos por su torso. Se detuvo justo debajo de sus senos, rozando su opulencia cuidadosamente y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba pegada a su torso y él se inclinó buscando una posición más cómoda para apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Nunca había estado con una mujer tan menuda pero le gustaba a pesar de su falta de costumbre.

Ella se recostó confiada en su torso y suspiró cuando sintió su aliento contra la piel de su cuello, cerca de la yugular. Besó cuidadosamente la zona y la acarició con la lengua, formando un pequeño sendero hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja. Era deliciosa.

- No sabía que se vieran las estrellas desde aquí…

¿Las estrellas? Alzó la cabeza, separando sus labios de su cremosa piel y observó el cielo estrellado de aquella maravillosa noche. Él era un aficionado de la astronomía desde su niñez y tenía muchas clases de telescopios en su casa para disfrutar del cielo nocturno. Nadie sabía su secreto ya que nunca sintió la necesidad de compartirlo pero por primera vez, deseó hablar de ello. Kagome parecía interesada en las estrellas y él sabía de ellas y le gustaba hablar sobre astronomía.

- La estrella más cercana a nuestro sistema solar es Proxima Centauri, uno de los componentes de la estrella triple Alpha Centauri, que está a unos 40 billones de kilómetro de la Tierra. En términos de velocidad de la luz, este sistema de estrella triple está a unos 4,29 años luz; la luz, que viaja a unos 300.000 km/s, tarda más de cuatro años y tres meses en llegar desde esta estrella hasta la Tierra.

- Eso suena realmente increíble.- sonrió- Cuéntame más.

- Creo que no hace falta decir que el sol es una estrella que sólo podemos ver de día debido al movimiento rotativo de la tierra.- continuó- La estructura interna del Sol y de otras estrellas no se puede observar de forma directa, pero hay estudios que indican corrientes de convección y una densidad y una temperatura que aumentan hasta alcanzar el núcleo, donde tienen lugar reacciones termonucleares. Las estrellas se componen sobre todo de hidrógeno y helio, con cantidad variable de elementos más pesados.

Ella parecía estar atendiendo a cada una de sus palabras y al terminar su última frase supo que lo estaba pensando, que lo imaginaba. ¡De verdad estaba interesada!

- Las estrellas más grandes que se conocen son "supergigantes", con diámetros 400 veces mayores que el del Sol, en tanto que las estrellas conocidas como "enanas blancas" pueden tener diámetros de sólo una centésima del diámetro del Sol. Sin embargo, las estrellas gigantes suelen ser difusas y pueden tener una masa 40 veces mayor que la del Sol, mientras que las enanas blancas son muy densas a pesar de su pequeño tamaño.- señaló toda la extensión del cielo- Puede haber estrellas con una masa 1.000 veces mayor que la del Sol y, a escala menor, bolas de gas caliente demasiado pequeñas para desencadenar reacciones nucleares, denominadas enanas. Un objeto que puede ser de este tipo (una enana marrón) fue observado por primera vez en 1987, y desde entonces se han detectado otros.

- ¡Guao!- exclamó- Creo que voy a empezar a frecuentar el observatorio.

- Ojala tuviera aquí mi telescopio y mi guía para enseñarte las constelaciones que hoy son visibles.

- ¿Tú has visto alguna?

- He visto muchísimas

- Entonces, descríbeme alguna.- le pidió- Yo la imaginaré.

- Mejor voy a describirte una nebulosa.- le contestó- Las constelaciones son más geométricas, más matemáticas.

- De acuerdo.

No tenía planeado hablar de astronomía con ella, ni siquiera había planeado que acabaran observando las estrellas. La llevó al balcón para ayudarla a relajarse mientras la seducía pero se descubrió a sí mismo compartiendo uno de sus mayores secretos con la joven. Le estaba enseñando una de sus mayores pasiones y ella no se reía, no simulaba interés, no intentaba cambiar de tema. Quería saber más y más y él iba a complacerla.

- En términos académicos, la nebulosa es una masa localizada de gases y pequeñas partículas de polvo que se puede encontrar en prácticamente cualquier lugar del espacio interestelar. Hay dos clases: las asociadas a estrellas muy evolucionadas: nebulosas planetarias y remanentes de supernovas, y las asociadas a estrellas muy jóvenes, algunas incluso todavía en proceso de formación: objetos Herbig-Haro y nubes moleculares.- le dio un beso en el cuello- Pero hablemos en otros términos…

Inuyasha la estrechó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su cuello tal y como había hecho anteriormente.

- Una nebulosa es sencillamente hermosa…- aspiró su aroma a lilas- Todo parece oscuridad con pequeños puntos similares a diamantes y de repente, una rayos violáceos empiezan a tomar una forma…- sus manos empezaron a ascender y descender sobre sus costillas- No toma ninguna forma definida, nada que nosotros conozcamos pero resulta atractiva a la vista, suave, brillante, sensual…

Abrió los labios mostrando sus dientes y mordió de forma juguetona el punto más sensible del cuello de la mujer.

- Observarla es una auténtica delicia… - murmuró en su oído antes de pasar la lengua- Te hace desear tocarla, sentirla en tus manos…

Las manos del hombre se volvieron más atrevidas y ascendieron hasta alcanzar las cumbres de sus senos. Abarcó los pechos con ambas manos y los masajeó tiernamente. Kagome se arqueó contra sus manos deseando obtener un contacto mucho mayor y su rostro con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de color carmesí quedó a su vista. Se veía realmente hermosa y tentadora. Sus labios se estaban ofreciendo a él y no podía decepcionarla a ella, ni a sí mismo ignorando la clara invitación. Sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Los labios de la mujer eran tremendamente suaves al contacto con los suyos y no pudo evitar acariciarlos con su lengua. Ella entreabrió la boca ofreciéndole más aún y él aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No fue un beso lento y pausado, no fue dulce y tierno pero tampoco fue brusco o violento. De hecho, fue el mejor beso de toda su vida. Sus bocas parecían hechas para el otro, encajaban como las dos únicas piezas de un puzle y eso sólo consiguió enardecerlo, aumentar su deseo animal por aquella mujer. La devoró con sus labios y con su lengua, retuvo su lengua contra la suya en una danza interminable, probó su dulce sabor combinado con el champan y la dejó sin respiración. Sus manos se volvieron más activas sobre sus senos, acariciando, apretando y provocando sobre la fina tela del vestido. Ella no llevaba sujetador debajo y podía sentir sus pezones erguidos contra la tela de la prenda. Lo estaba matando de puro deseo.

Kagome debía sentirse como él porque repentinamente, una de sus manos agarró su nuca para apretarlo más contra su boca mientras que la otra sujetó una de las manos que estrujaba sus senos. Aquel gesto tan apasionado lo fascinó y lo perturbó al mismo tiempo. Pellizcó sus pezones sobre la tela del vestido y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra el trasero de la joven. Ella debió sentir su erección y debió entender el movimiento puesto que se movió contra él tal y como había deseado.

A penas transcurrió un minuto más cuando rompió el beso y antes de que ella protestara y lo buscara de nuevo, inclinó su cabeza sobre su cuello y comenzó a morder y lamer la sensible carne. Ella gimió de puro placer por lo que le estaba haciendo y acarició su cabello incitándolo a continuar. Estaba empezando a perder el control y si seguía así acabaría apoyando las manos de la mujer en la barandilla y bajándole las bragas para poseerla allí mismo.

Frustrado, soltó sus pechos y apartó la boca de su cuello. Kagome se merecía que le hicieran el amor en condiciones, no un poco de sexo bruto en un balcón donde pudiera verlos cualquiera que saliera al exterior.

- Espérame aquí.- le pidió- Ahora vuelvo.

Ella parecía enojada porque se hubiera detenido y encima se marchara pero al mirarlo a los ojos debió darse cuenta de que él sólo pretendía retrasarlo unos minutos puesto que asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda para esperar. Ansioso e impaciente se dirigió al interior de la habitación y miró la cama de matrimonio. Lo que tenía que hacer era levantarla en volandas, llevarla hasta esa cama y depositarla en el centro con suma delicadeza. Ahora bien, no lo encontraba lo bastante romántico para la primera vez que iban a estar juntos. Buscó con la mirada en la habitación algo que le convenciera hasta que su mirada se topó con la chimenea. Tal vez…

Tardó poco más de cinco minutos en prepararlo todo y cuando salió de nuevo al balcón, ella seguía de espaldas a él esperándolo y parecía impaciente. Movía los pies como si le estuviera costando una infinidad quedarse allí parada y eso le encantó. Ella lo deseaba más de lo que había imaginado.

- ¿Me esperabas, preciosa?

La rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y depositó un suave y húmedo beso en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?

- En seguida lo sabrás.- sonrió contra su piel- Pero primero prométeme una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Quiero que cierres los ojos antes de volverte y que no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga.

- Hmm…

- No me tengas miedo, pequeña.- le suplicó- Sabes perfectamente que yo no te haré daño.

Kagome asintió aún a pesar de que la duda parecía seguir embargándola y cerró los ojos. Él la hizo volverse y sin soltar su mano la guió hacia el interior de la habitación que acababa de abandonar. La alzó para que no tropezara con el escalón y la hizo detenerse para cerrar la puerta del balcón antes de continuar. La habitación ya estaba bastante caliente por lo que deslizó su chaqueta por los hombros de Kagome hasta dejarla caer en el suelo. Siguió a la chaqueta hasta el suelo y llevó las manos a sus tobillos para desatar las sandalias. Fue un tormento acariciar la piel de sus pantorrillas y sus pequeños y delicados pies sin poder hacer nada más. Sólo le consolaba el hecho de que cada vez le faltaba menos.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Su exclamación de sorpresa le indició que ya debía de haber visto lo que había estado preparando. Lo hizo con prisa pero había quedado bastante bien o por lo menos él lo veía así. La chimenea encendida dando calor e iluminando ligeramente la habitación con su tono dorado, suaves cojines y almohadas apilados ante ella para que pudieran tumbarse, el champan al alcance de la mano. Nunca en su vida se había tomado tantas molestias por una mujer pero ella no decía nada y lo estaba poniendo nervioso. A lo mejor no le gustaba el escenario que había montado, a lo mejor ella no buscaba romanticismo tal y como él pensó, a lo mejor se le habían quitado las ganas de que hicieran el amor por hacerla esperar e insinuar que lo hicieran sobre unos cojines en el suelo.

- Kagome…- titubeó- ¿T-Te gusta?

Ella pareció reaccionar en ese momento porque se volvió para mirarlo, demostrándole de esa manera lo mucho que le gustaba. No necesitaba que contestara para saber la verdad puesto que sus ojos en ese momento se lo estaban diciendo todo.

- Me encanta.

Fascinado por sus palabras agarró sus manos y la ayudó a sentarse sobre los mullidos cojines. Él hizo lo suyo sentándose a su lado pero algo fallaba. Kagome le estaba mirando entero pero más que apreciar su atractivo, parecía como si estuviera buscando algo en él.

- ¿Kagome?

- Disculpa… - musitó- Es que te has quitado la corbata…

La corbata de los fuegos artificiales. ¿En verdad le gustaría esa corbata de la que tanta gente se había reído en aquella noche? Se estaba empezando a plantear el añadirla a su vestuario habitual si a la joven le complacía verle con ella.

- Si quieres, puedo volver a ponérmela…

- ¡No!- exclamó avergonzada- Sólo era una observación…

Inuyasha sonrió sintiendo cierta ternura por la mujer. Era tan tímida, tan modesta, tan amable, sociable, hermosa… perfecta.

Colocó su mano en su nuca para conseguir que se acercara a él y juntó sus labios con los suyos en otro apasionado beso. Ella se movió inquieta, él entendió su estremecimiento y la ayudó a tumbarse sobre los cojines sin romper el beso. Él se colocó sobre ella apoyando los codos para no cargar todo su peso sobre su delicado cuerpo.

- Eres tan hermosa… - murmuró contra sus labios.

Sus labios descendieron por su garganta arrancando suaves jadeos hasta llegar al escote del vestido. Besó son ímpetu todo lo que el vestido dejaba a la vista y luego volvió a ascender con su lengua hasta llegar a su clavícula. Mordió juguetonamente su hombro y con los dientes apartó uno de los tirantes dejando al desnudo todo el hombro. Ronroneando de satisfacción repitió el mismo proceso con el otro hombro. Volvió a descender hasta alcanzar la curvatura de su pecho y mordió suavemente la curva provocando que la joven se arqueara contra él. En lugar de intentar bajar el cuerpo del vestido, descendió sobre la tela y le mordió el pezón. Sabiendo que a ella le gustaba llevó ambas manos a sus pechos y volvió a masajearlos tal y como hizo en el balcón.

De repente sintió unas aventureras manos sobre su cabello, descendiendo hacia sus hombros cubiertos por la camisa, buscando acariciar su ardiente piel y él iba a complacerla. Se irguió quedando arrodillado con ella entre sus piernas y desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa hasta poder quitársela. Ella se relamió los labios al observar al fin su torso desnudo y él no pudo menos que sentirse complacido por resultar de su agrado. Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, a masajear sus pechos cubiertos por aquella molesta tela, a besar su vientre también cubierto. Necesitaba más que eso y ella también.

- Levántate conmigo, Kagome.

Kagome lo miró extrañada por sus palabras pero aceptó su ayuda para levantarse cuando se la ofreció. Una vez de pies, no tardó ni dos segundos en rodearla con sus brazos y volver a besarla intensamente. Ella se abandonó a él con un intenso gemido y rodeó su cuello con sus manos en un intento por acercarlo más. Entusiasmado y excitado llevó sus manos a la espalda de la mujer y buscó a tientas la cremallera del vestido que sabía que estaría allí. No se resistió ni un poquito cuando empezó a bajarla, como si estuviera esperando ese momento y le encantó. Acarició su columna vertebral desnuda estremeciéndose de puro placer a la vez que ella por la sensación de tocar aquella suave piel.

- Te deseo, Kagome.

Era más que obvio que la deseaba si se tenían en cuenta sus acciones y el prominente bulto en sus pantalones hechos a medida pero aún así sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decírselo y de que ella le respondiera.

- ¿Kagome?- rozó sus labios suavemente- ¿Tú me deseas?

Ella tan sólo tenía veinte años, era muy joven y temía que se estuviera dejando llevar por un hombre que sabía cómo seducirla y que en realidad, no lo deseara. No quería arrepentimientos a la mañana siguiente, no quería lágrimas, ni discusiones. Quería a una Kagome tan maravillosa como lo estaba siendo en esa noche y quería poder repetirlo porque no podía ocurrir nada en ese momento que estropeara su extraña conexión.

- Yo… Sí, Inuyasha- le miró con los ojos nublados por la pasión- Te deseo…

De la garganta de Inuyasha surgió un gruñido ronco que sonaba igual que el de un animal a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Ayudó con sus manos a sacar el vestido que aún la cubría y observó maravillado el delicioso cuerpo que había deseado desde el primer instante. Los muslos llenos y redondeados, las pequeñas braguitas blancas que cubrían la única parte de su cuerpo que aún no había descubierto, las caderas redondeadas, el vientre plano y liso, la cintura de avispa y los perfectos senos coronados por un par de perlas rosadas.

- Tan hermosa…

Se inclinó para besar una vez más su cuello y agarró las manos de ella llevándolas a su pantalón. Quería que se lo quitara ella y no se quedó decepcionado cuando los dedos de la joven empezaron a trastear con su cinturón y la bragueta de los pantalones. Ella rozó asustada el bulto que ocultaba bajo sus pantalones y esa reacción lo intrigó. A lo mejor nunca había estado con un hombre de su tamaño. No quería ser arrogante pero no muchos hombres contaban con su longitud.

Colocó sus manos sobre las de ella para tranquilizarla y apoyó su frente contra la suya mirándola a los ojos. Sonrió al ver que el miedo de la joven se iba disipando al mirarlo a los ojos y la ayudó a bajarse los pantalones. Ambos se quedaron con tan solo una única prenda cubriéndolos y volvieron a tumbarse sobre los mullidos cojines. En esta ocasión, se tumbaron piel contra piel y jadearon por el tremendo placer que les produjo el simple contacto. Entonces, fue cuando ambos perdieron por completo el control.

Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos y atrapó sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso mientras que Kagome correspondía mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda, investigando su musculatura y apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha…

Escucharla gemir su nombre era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Se obligó a abandonar su boca y ahogó cualquier protesta por parte de ella cuando su boca atrapó uno de sus senos. Mordió y besó la blandura de toda la curva para luego concentrarse en el inhiesto pezón. Kagome era tan hermosa como deliciosa y su sabor se estaba volviendo realmente adictivo para él. Lamió, mordió, besó y succionó su pezón hasta considerar que había quedado satisfecho y entonces se pasó al otro para otorgarle el mismo tratamiento.

Ella se removió inquieta bajo su cuerpo y debido a uno de sus movimientos terminó tumbado entre sus piernas con el bulto que representaba su erección clavándose contra el mismo centro de la mujer. Ambos gimieron ante ese nuevo contacto y casi inconscientemente comenzaron a mover sus caderas, la una contra la otra.

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza para volver a besarla y su mano comenzó a descender acariciando su vientre. Bajó más y más hasta que se encontró con el diminuto encaje blanco que protegía el sexo de la chica. Le acarició sobre la tela pero al no ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos, introdujo la mano entera rasgando las bragas y ahuecó la mano en su centro. Estaba tan caliente y tan húmeda que él mismo estuvo a punto de eyacular en ese momento. Ella estaba mucho más que preparada para unirse a él y no podía hacerse de rogar por mucho más tiempo. Sólo la acariciaría un poco más.

Se encendió más aún cuando las manos de Kagome descendieron desde sus omoplatos hasta sus nalgas cubiertas por los bóxers. La joven apartó con timidez el elástico e introdujo las manos para acariciarle las endurecidas nalgas por el duro ejercicio. Gimió satisfecho al sentir sus caricias y cuando ella le clavó las uñas en las nalgas, se inclinó y volvió a besarla como había hecho anteriormente. Parecía tan inexperta y sin embargo, estaba resultando mucho mejor que cualquier otra mujer con experiencia.

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y se encontró una vez más con esa mirada deseosa que tanto le gustaba. Él tenía la frente perlada por el sudor y su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar por el calor y el movimiento; ella respiraba con dificultad a juzgar por el delicioso movimiento de sus pecho y su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse tan húmedo y resbaladizo como el de él. Eran todas las señales, había llegado el momento de unirse, de formar uno solo. Sin dudarlo un solo instante apartó la tela rasgada por su mano y se arrancó sus propios bóxers. Ella ya tenía las piernas abiertas y estaba esperando, totalmente dispuesta para él y entregada. Aquella imagen de Kagome debía ser el sueño de todo hombre y era toda suya, para que la disfrutara exclusivamente él.

Tanteó entre sus piernas con su miembro aún erecto hasta que la punta se acomodó en su entrada. A lo mejor le resultaba un poco molesto al principio ya que su tamaño era mayor de lo normal pero se acostumbraría en seguida. Acomodó sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza y justo cuando dio un fuerte empujón para introducirse de una sola vez, le pareció que ella iba a decirle algo. Cuando estuvo en su interior supo sin necesidad de preguntar lo que ella iba a decirle. Kagome era virgen, no se había entregado a ningún hombre antes, ni siquiera a Miroku. Ella lo había escogido a él… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Te molesta que sea virgen?- le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos- Preferirías a una mujer con más experiencia, ¿no?

Ella pensaba que él había dejado de desearla por ser virgen, lloraba por su culpa. Él nunca había tratado con una virgen, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero sin duda alguna no había dejado de desearla y no iba a dejar que pensara eso. Haría todo lo posible para complacerla lo máximo posible.

- No me molesta… - le aseguró- Me gusta que seas virgen…

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, Kagome…

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Eso significa que soy el único hombre que te ha tocado y me gusta porque soy muy celoso...

Antes de que ella pudiera decir una sola palabra más se inclinó para volver a besarla, sellando cualquier protesta. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar todo su cuerpo buscando encender de nuevo su deseo y no comenzó a moverse hasta que la joven movió sus caderas contra las de él, buscando enloquecerlo.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos y pausados al principio para darle el tiempo necesario para que se acostumbrara pero a medida que iban pasando los segundos, aumentó más y más el ritmo hasta que ambos gemían y se abrazaban moviendo sus caderas violentamente. La culminación les llegó al mismo tiempo a ambos y gritaron el nombre del otro justo antes de volver a besarse.

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre ella mientras su respiración se iba regulando pero al percatarse de que a lo mejor pesaba demasiado para la mujer, se hizo a un lado. Se puso de costado para poder mirarla y ella lo imitó para verle de frente. Tenía la mirada de una mujer satisfecha y sabía que él se encontraba exactamente igual. Ninguna mujer con más experiencia podría haberle hecho sentir lo que acababa de vivir con Kagome. Ella no era cualquiera mujer, ella era su mujer. Ahora lo veía tan claro que se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta. Estaba enamorado de Kagome, se había enamorado a primera vista y si no era con ella, no podría casarse nunca con ninguna otra. De hecho, después de haber pasado una noche con Kagome no creía poder acostarse con ninguna otra mujer nunca.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó- ¿Te duele?

La primera vez para una mujer dolía e incluso se podía llegar a sangrar en algunos casos. Él todavía no se había atrevido a mirar si había sangre pero se obligó a hacerlo. Se levantó sin sentir ninguna vergüenza por su desnudez y fue hacia el baño en busca de una esponja. Tras mojarla y escurrirla volvió al salón y se sorprendió al percatarse de que ella no intentaba cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Ella abrió las piernas antes de que se lo pidiera y pudo ver entre sus muslos los restos de sangre y de su propio semen. Limpió con mucha delicadeza la zona y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que había sangrado muy poco. Le asustaba pensar que pudiera haberle hecho más daño del necesario a cuenta de su tamaño.

- ¿Ya no te da vergüenza?

- ¿Hug?

- Antes te mostrabas muy tímida.

- Porque no sabía lo que tenía que hacer… Era mi inexperiencia la que me cohibía… - se sonrojó- Pero no me avergüenza mostrar mi cuerpo. ¿Preferirías que me sintiera avergonzada?

- No,- se apresuró a contestar- me gusta que seas así conmigo…

Volvió a llevar la esponja al baño y tras limpiarse un poco él mismo, regresó al lugar en el que Kagome lo esperaba. Se sentó a su lado y acarició la "s" que formaba desde su hombro pasando por su cintura y caderas hasta los tobillos. Normalmente, cuando acababa con una mujer se marchaba pero eso era distinto. Kagome no era cualquiera mujer, era su presente y su futuro y si ella no lo sabía él se lo haría ver, pero no en ese momento. Aquel momento era demasiado perfecto como para arriesgarse a provocarle algún disgusto o sufrimiento a la joven. Hablaría con ella al día siguiente y aclararían el asunto de su compromiso.

- Tendré que romper con Miroku.

Aquella frase lo sacó de sus pensamientos y llamó su interés.

- No puedo casarme con él cuando acabo de estar con otro hombre… Eso no está bien y él no se lo merece.

Era cierto, Miroku no se lo merecía y mucho menos cuando era su mejor amigo el que le había robado a su novia. También tendría que hablar con Miroku e implorar su perdón.

- ¿Crees que me perdonará?

- Seguro que lo hará.

A ella sí que la perdonaría. Si Kagome se presentaba en su casa con su dulce sonrisa y su tierna mirada para explicarle todo, estaba seguro de que Miroku la perdonaría. Él, en cambio, era otra cuestión muy diferente. Ojala Miroku fuera algún día capaz de perdonarle por esa traición que tan poco se merecía.

- Pero…

- Shhhhhhhhhhhh- la hizo callar- No pienses en eso ahora.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro por detrás de su espalda y la levantó en brazos, apretándola contra su pecho desnudo. La llevó hasta la cama de matrimonio y con mucho cuidado la tumbó en el centro. Siguió su ejemplo tumbándose junto a ella y la abrazó.

- No pienses en nada más que tú y yo.- rozo sus labios con los de él- Esta noche es para ti y para mí.

Acalló cualquier protesta con sus labios y volvió a ponerse sobre ella para llevarlos a ambos hacia el paraíso una vez más.

Continuará…


	3. Desamparo

**Capítulo 3: Desamparo**

Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde su apasionada noche con Kagome Higurashi. Aún recordaba con exactitud cada curva de su delicioso cuerpo, el maravilloso aroma que desprendía, sus gemidos de puro placer, el sabor de sus labios, su lengua, sus pechos… Podía recordarlo todo como si hubiera ocurrido en ese mismo día y de hecho, dudaba que pudiera olvidar en toda su vida nada de lo ocurrido en esa noche. En su vida, había disfrutaba de muchas mujeres y ellas también habían disfrutado de él, había tenido muchos romances con mujeres que le costaba olvidar e incluso había tenido un largo período de entendimiento con Kikio Tama.

Ahora bien, lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Kagome, era una experiencia nueva y se tenía que deber al hecho de que la amaba. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Kagome Higurashi y todo ocurrió a primera vista. En una sola noche, en cuestión de segundos, una mujer había conseguido que él rompiera su única norma y se tragara sus propias palabras. "Nunca te enamores" era su lema, su insignia, su ley de vida. En su empresa sermoneó a cientos de trabajadores jóvenes acerca de que el amor a primera vista no existía, sólo la pura atracción sexual. ¡Qué estúpido! Le daban ganas de reír cada vez que se rebatían sus propias palabras en la cabeza. Debía dar gracias porque su padre no siguiera vivo, para que no fuera testigo de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Conociéndole, le daría una paliza sólo por plantearse el enamorarse de una mujer.

Intentó apartarse de la cabeza las imágenes de aquella larga y maravillosa noche pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvían a aparecer. Las imágenes eran tan nítidas, tan reales y los gemidos, las promesas de amor, las respiraciones aceleradas… No le confesó lo que sentía pero sus acciones y todas las hermosas palabras que le dedicó deberían haber bastado para demostrarlo. Nunca había tratado a una mujer de esa forma, nunca la hizo sentir a una tan amada y nunca había tenido a una Kagome para él. Ella era su futuro, se había convertido en su mayor obsesión pero no lo llamaba.

Volvió la vista hacia su teléfono por décima vez en la última media hora y golpeó con el puño el escritorio de su despacho. Le dio su tarjeta cuando tuvieron que separarse a las cinco de la mañana, besó su nuca hasta hacerle una marca que la declaraba suya e incluso le suplicó con la mirada y con palabras que lo llamara por teléfono para concertar una cita, una cita de verdad. Tenía planeado llevarla a un elegante restaurante, pasear junto al mar y después irían a su apartamento si ella quería, nunca le insistiría. Quería mucho más que sexo de ella. Quería hacer el amor con Kagome todas las noches y todas las mañanas antes de marcharse a trabajar, quería casarse con ella y tener muchos hijos. Sin embargo, ella no debía desear lo mismo respecto a él. El teléfono había sonado muchísimas veces desde aquella noche pero nunca era ella. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, empezaba a plantearse que ella no quisiera nada más que sexo de él y empezaba a deprimirse más y más. Ahora sabía lo que era sufrir de mal de amores.

Se levantó de su cómodo sillón de cuero negro y se acercó al gran ventanal que le mostraba la ciudad. Veía edificios y más edificios y un cielo nublado. ¿Cómo sería levantarse por las mañanas y ver a través de la ventana el campo, los caballos y el amanecer? ¿Cómo sería oler el fresco rocío de la mañana todos los días? ¿Cómo sería vivir en un rancho? Kagome disfrutaba de todo eso a diario y parecía estar muy satisfecha. Podría ser la hora de probarlo.

- ¿Señor Taisho?

Ésa era Sango, su nueva secretaria. Tuvo que despedir a Bárbara al comprobar que de verdad estaba enamorada de él. Sonaba muy mal dicho de esa forma pero él se aseguró de darle un buen cheque de liquidación y le consiguió otro trabajo en una compañía de un conocido. Le gustaría saber si también se había enamorado del otro para saber si sentía amor verdadero hacia él o amor hacia el dinero.

Sango era muy diferente a Bárbara. Su belleza le recordaba a la de Kagome porque era totalmente natural, sin añadidos y sin la presencia de todo el instrumental que usaban las mujeres para "aumentar su belleza". En altura casi le igualaba, era de constitución delgada y bien proporcionada a su estatura, cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar. Tres semanas atrás hubiera dicho que le gustaba pero después de Kagome, ya no le gustaba ninguna otra mujer. Tenía que conseguir a Kagome o nunca tendría a ninguna.

- Dime.

- Acaba de llamar el señor Ishida.

Ishida. ¿Qué Ishida? Podría ser el dueño de la compañía de seguros, un magnate japonés o su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre?

- Y-yo… Lo siento… No se lo pedí…

- Tranquila, Sango.- suspiró- Entra en mi despacho.

Apretó el botón para romper la comunicación con su secretaria y la esperó. No iba a despedirla, ni nada por el estilo. Cualquiera podía tener un despiste. Sólo quería saber qué le dijo exactamente, cómo se presentó y algunos detalles más para no desguazar toda su agenda de contactos.

Se escuchó el clic de la puerta abriéndose y el rostro pálido de Sango se asomó. Ella debía pensar que iba a despedirla.

- Pasa, Sango.- se volvió hacia la ventana- No voy a despedirte. Sólo quiero que me digas todo lo que te ha dicho el señor Ishida, al pie de la letra.

La mujer pareció animarse por sus palabras y se decidió a entrar en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Me preguntó por Inuyasha, su nombre de pila.- le explicó- Dijo que era algo muy importante y que necesitaba hablar con usted.

- ¿Por qué no me pasaste la llamada?

- Porque el señor Ishida colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera avisarle.

Le llamaba por su nombre de pila y se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña colgando el teléfono. No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado para saber que se trataba de Miroku. Sólo ese imbécil mostraría semejante confianza con él en público.

- Ya sé quién es,- sonrió- gracias por todo Sango.

Sango asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos una vez más. Miroku había llamado para luego colgar sin hablar con él. A lo mejor su amigo ya sabía la traición que le había procesado al acostarse con su prometida, a lo mejor lo había llamado en caliente y cuando estaba hablando con Sango se echó atrás. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que su mejor y único amigo estuviera enfadado con él y más aún el darse cuenta de que se lo merecía.

Aún asustado pero sacando todo el coraje del que disponía, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número del teléfono móvil personal de Miroku. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba oír la voz de su amigo y sobre todo necesitaba saber que no lo odiaba.

- ¿Sí?

- Miroku… - musitó- ¿Me has llamado?

- ¡Inuyasha!- exclamó al otro lado del teléfono- Tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Intentó aparentar tranquilidad pero le estaban temblando las rodillas. Era una suerte que Miroku no estuviera viendo cómo se convertía en un corderito.

- Kagome me ha dejado… - le dijo- Necesito hablarlo contigo en persona.

- Y-yo… Lo siento… Por favor escúchame antes de…

- Estoy en el coche, yendo hacia tu despacho.- se escuchó el ruido de un motor- Estaré allí en menos de diez minutos.- le prometió- ¡Hasta ahora!

- Espe…

Se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido del teléfono comunicando. Sus sospechas habían quedado confirmadas: Miroku sabía lo ocurrido entre Kagome y él e iba a matarlo. Seguro que llevaba una veretta escondida en su abrigo y él moriría lo más dignamente posible. Miroku no se merecía toda esa mierda.

Suspirando se dirigió hacia el ventanal una vez más y se concentró en la imagen de Kagome que se formaba en su mente. Ella no le había traicionado al dar su nombre, era lo más justo para Miroku pero aún así, ella le dijo que no lo haría. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo había confesado todo a Miroku? ¿Le habría contado con todo lujo de detalles la maravillosa noche que pasaron? ¿Le habría hablado de lo mucho que disfrutaron el uno del otro? ¿Le habría contado que era virgen hasta esa noche? Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, sólo el recuerdo de una despedida que partía su corazón en pedazos.

_- ¿No puedes quedarte un poquito más?- mordió su hombro- Podemos pasarlo muy bien juntos._

_- No, no puedo.- le aseguró- Llevo desaparecida desde las once de la noche y son las cinco de la mañana.- suspiró- Miroku debe de estar histérico buscándome._

_No pudo evitar sentirse celoso por la mención del nombre de su prometido. Era su mejor amigo y era él quien le estaba traicionando pero no podía soportar la idea de que fuera quien se la llevara a casa. ¡Maldito!_

_- Quiero que volvamos a vernos, Kagome._

_La joven se giró para mirarle asombrada. Se veía hermosa con el vestido a medio poner, mostrando toda la deliciosa curvatura de su elegante espalda. _

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_Claro que lo decía en serio. Kagome no era un ligue de una sola noche, simplemente no podía serlo. Ella era una mujer increíble, una rosa entre espinas, la diosa a la que iba a adorar de ese día en adelante. Se acabaron las amantes. Planeaba establecerse como un hombre honrado y casado y formar una familia llena de niños con ella._

_- Claro que sí._

_Se subió los pantalones y buscó su cartera de Emilio Tucci. No tardó en encontrar una de sus numerosas tarjetas de presentación y se acercó a una mesa para escribir con su pluma de oro su número personal. La tarjeta le daba el número de su despacho y el e-mail de contacto de la empresa pero él añadió su número personal de móvil, el cual muy pocas personas tenían, y el número de su teléfono fijo en su casa._

_- Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora.- le aseguró- Yo estaré siempre disponible para ti._

_- Eres muy amable,- sonrió- lo guardaré._

_- Pero no sólo lo guardes, llámame._

_Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos contra su cuerpo a medio vestir. Apartó su cabello con la nariz y empezó a besar y mordisquear la suave piel de su nuca. Sus manos se introdujeron dentro del vestido de noche para acariciarla con ternura y empezaron a subir la cremallera mientras mimaba la marca que acababa de hacerle._

_- Será mejor que no nos vean salir juntos.- se apartó por miedo a volver a tomarla- Pero no entres en la fiesta sin mí. Yo le daré una buena excusa a Miroku para justificar tu ausencia._

_Kagome asintió con la cabeza e iba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta._

_- No se lo diré a Miroku._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Cuando rompa con él, no le diré que fuiste tú._

Ella le había dicho eso pero Miroku parecía disponerse a matarle por lo que debía de haber faltado a su palabra. No se lo iba a reprochar, Miroku merecía saber la verdad y podía comprender que rompiera su palabra.

Iba a sentarse en su sillón cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho, dejando paso a un Miroku que parecía estar agotado. Él volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hasta uno de los sofás del despacho para sentarse. Estuvo largo rato en silencio, recuperando el aliento y vigilándolo. Debía de estar asegurándose de que no huyera mientras él descansaba por su fatigoso día. ¿Kagome le habría dejado horas antes? ¿Cómo estaría ella? Tendría que encontrar la forma de localizarla para averiguarlo.

- Miroku…

- No digas nada.- agachó la cabeza- Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que ella no estaba enamorada de mí…

No sabía de qué hablaba pero iba a escucharle atentamente.

- De hecho, creo que yo tampoco lo estaba de ella… - rió- Me quedé fascinada por una joven tan bonita y amable que se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí misma…

Sí, Kagome era exactamente así y era otra de las cosas que lo atraían tanto.

- Aún así, me ha costado aceptar que todo se ha acabado y que ya no hay nada.- suspiró- Sólo hoy me he atrevido a salir de mi apartamento para contártelo…

- ¿Cuándo…?

Sus palabras estaban empezando a intrigarle. Le daba la sensación de que se hubiera perdido una parte muy importante de la película y a Miroku le estaba costando mucho soltar prenda.

- Ella me dejó al día siguiente de la fiesta de compromiso.- se recostó en el sillón- Primero me explicó todo lo que sentía hacia a mí y sin que me contara lo ocurrido, supe que ella no estaba enamorada de mí.- le explicó- Antes de que dijera que me iba a dejar la interrumpí y yo mismo lo dije. La verdad era mucho más que obvia.

Tres semanas. Kagome había cortado con Miroku hacía unas tres semanas y aún no lo había llamado por teléfono ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no le interesaba? Estaba seguro de que una persona como ella no entregaría su virginidad a cualquiera en la noche de su compromiso con otro hombre. Su entrega parecía totalmente sincera y creyó que habían conectado. A lo mejor fue él quien conectó o quien creyó hacerlo.

- Luego me habló de su infidelidad. No me dijo con quien pero…

Ese pero no sonaba todo lo bien que él hubiera querido.

- Pero yo sé que fue contigo, Inuyasha.

No se había equivocado al pensar que lo sabía pero sí que se había equivocado al acusar a Kagome de haberlo dicho. Primero por desconfiar y segundo porque a pesar de todo, ella tenía derecho a decirlo.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Aquella noche, cuando aparecisteis los dos a la madrugada, tuve la terrible sospecha de que… Bueno… Ya sabes…- suspiró- Intenté defenderte en mi cabeza porque se supone que eres mi amigo pero a la mañana siguiente, ella vino a dejarme porque había estado con otro hombre en nuestra fiesta de compromiso…

- Miroku, yo…

- Déjame seguir, por favor.

A Inuyasha se le encogió el corazón al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Miroku. Se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás reafirmándose en su antigua posición para continuar escuchando cada palabra de Miroku. Él no se merecía nada de eso, no era nada justo que estuviera pasando por aquel mal trago y mucho menos que tuviera que verle la cara a un amigo tan horrible como lo era él mismo. Antes moriría que volver a hacerle algo así al pobre de Miroku.

- Después de romper nuestro compromiso y de que ella se marchara dejándome solo en mi despacho, agarré unas botellas del mini bar y empecé a beber… - tragó fuerte saliva- Estuve cerca de una semana emborrachándome hasta que quise volver a mi vida…

Hizo una pequeña pausa para inspirar aire y volvió a mirarle pero no vio odio en sus ojos, ni traición o enojo.

- No tenía aún la certeza de que hubieras sido tú, sólo una gran sospecha hasta…- se llevó una mano a su gabardina- Hasta que me llegó esto.

Cuando volvió a sacar la mano de su gabardina, estaba agarrando un sobre blanco con algunas arrugas que indicaba que había sido inspeccionado varias veces. Se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y a paso lento y decidido se dirigió hasta Inuyasha. Sin titubear, le ofreció el sobre y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el sofá.

Inuyasha miró sin entender el sobre y el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Sintiendo la confusión por la escena que acababa de desarrollarse ante sus ojos, se sentó en su cómodo sillón y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa mientras iba abriendo el sobre. No estaba precintado por lo que fue sumamente sencillo y sacó todo el contenido. Había una hoja en la que ponía algo y lo que parecían unas fotografías. Iba a leer en primer lugar la nota pero al ver un familiar destello celeste, agarró una de las fotos y la inspeccionó. Eran Kagome y él en el balcón de la habitación que había reservado. Se estaban besando mientras que él acariciaba sus senos sobre el vestido. Acertó al pensar que alguien podría verles desde fuera y acertó al no caer en sus instintos más primarios y poseerla allí mismo. En la segunda fotografía aparecía ella sola mirando a las estrellas y él supo que indudablemente, se encontraba preparando la habitación para hacer el amor en ese instante. Ése fue el único momento en el que la dejó sola en el balcón. En la tercera fotografía, volvía a aparecer él con un aspecto más desaliñado y le tapaba los ojos de tal forma que cualquiera podría mal interpretar el desarrollo de algún juego sexual. Todas las fotografías estaban un tanto difuminadas demostrando que habían sido tomadas con un móvil.

- ¿Quién?

No necesitaba decir más, Miroku le entendería.

- No lo sé,- le aseguró- llegó a mi despacho sin nombre y en la nota tampoco dice nada.

Inuyasha agarró la hoja que anteriormente había dejado de lado y empezó a leer el contenido.

_Deberías vigilar más de cerca a tu prometida o puede que alguien muy cercano a ti te la robe aunque es de suponer que ya es demasiado tarde. Debe de ser duro darte cuenta de que te ibas a casar con semejante perra y de que tu mejor amigo no es más que un cerdo traidor. Disfruta del espectáculo porque tu belleza tejana sólo quiere tu dinero y el placer que le ofrecen otros._

No necesitaba ningún experto en caligrafía, ningún nombre o ningún mensajero que le indicara nada que pudiera ayudarle a descubrir al autor de esa carta. Era un trabajo más bien típico de alguien como Kikio Tama y a juzgar por la mordacidad del mensaje apostaría lo que fuera a que ella era la responsable. Aquella noche cuando se la encontró debió suponer que no se iba a quedar calladita tan fácilmente. Al parecer, su amenaza no fue lo bastante clara y tendría que demostrarle hasta que punto había metido la pata por su ataque de celos.

Dejó la carta y las fotografías sobre la mesa intentando restarle importancia hasta haber solucionado el asunto con Miroku y se volvió hacia él.

- Miroku…

- Quieres disculparte, ¿no?- supo adivinar- Estás perdonado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Inuyasha, te conozco muy bien y aquella noche cuando te presenté a Kagome, vi algo en tus ojos que no había visto jamás.- sonrió- Supe que te habías enamorado y creo que inconscientemente, yo mismo te la entregué.

Aquella noche Miroku había alegado tener un compromiso dejándola a su cargo de esa forma. Desde entonces, no supo nada de él y podría alegar que era porque se fueron a una habitación, lejos de la fiesta pero Miroku, no lo llamó. Su móvil no estaba en silencio, podría haberle oído y por ello sabía que no intentó llamarlo, no los buscó.

- Pero…

- Inuyasha, estás enamorado y no me lo niegues.- suspiró- Siendo esa la situación, no puedo enfadarme contigo y tampoco con ella porque la conozco y sé que no es de esa clase.

Su amigo le perdonaba por una de las peores cosas que podría haberle hecho. Miroku no podía ser simplemente un amigo, se acababa de convertir en un hermano y le debía muchísimo con lo que acababa de hacer.

- Sin embargo, quiero que me compenses.

- ¿Compensarte?

- Preséntame a esa secretaria tan mona que acabas de contratar.

Miroku le guiñó un ojo al terminar de hablar y él supo que de verdad estaba bien, ése era el Miroku que conocía y por supuesto que le presentaría a Sango pero no se hacía responsable de nada más. La joven debía decidir si quería algo con Miroku aunque eran pocas las mujeres que no deseaban algo con Miroku.

- Ahora mismo la llamo.

Estaba a punto de pulsar el botón que lo comunicaba con su secretaria cuando la mano de Miroku agarró su muñeca.

- Me presentaré yo mismo al salir.- le dijo- Tú ahora tienes algo mucho más importante que hacer.

- ¿El qué?

- Kagome no está aquí, Inuyasha.- le espetó-Ella volvió a San Antonio tan rápido como cortó conmigo.

Claro, ya entendía por qué no lo había llamado a pesar de haber cortado con Miroku. Ella se volvió a Tejas, a su rancho y se encontraba a varios miles de kilómetros de la ciudad. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llamarlo? Además, ella se fue sin despedirse tan siquiera, se marchó olvidando todo lo ocurrido. Tal vez, no lo quisiera.

- Sé lo que estás pensando y te diré una única cosa: Ve a por ella.

Antes de poder rebatir a su mejor amigo, éste dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aún estaba atravesando el umbral cuando empezó a hablarle a Sango sobre lo mucho que había iluminado su nefasto día y escuchó las risas de la joven cuando se cerró la puerta. Ojala a Miroku le fuera bien con Sango porque se lo merecía y mucho.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón y levantó la vista para mirar el techo. Toda su vida había luchado para llegar a lo más alto. Se había enfrentado a hombres avariciosos, astutos, poderosos y había conseguido ganar con el sudor de su frente aunque nunca había luchado por nadie, sólo lo había hecho por él mismo. Jamás se planteó el jugárselo todo por una mujer y tampoco por un amigo. En ese día, habría estado dispuesto a darle a Miroku todo lo que poseía para suplicarle perdón si era necesario. En ese momento, sólo se le presentaba el dilema de si podría hacer lo mismo por Kagome. Tenía muy claro que la amaba pero no sabía si ella le correspondía, se había llevado demasiadas decepciones en la vida.

- ¿Señor Taisho?

Su meditación se vio interrumpida por la voz de su secretaria.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tiene una llamada de la señorita Tama, ¿se la paso?

Kikio acababa de ahorrarle el coste de una llamada a su oficina.

- Pásamela.

- Como te iba diciendo, tuve que tirarme sobre…

No necesitaba escuchar más para saber que Miroku estaba contándole una anécdota sobre cuando estuvieron en el ejército, lugar en el que se habían conocido. Se protegieron mutuamente en aquel antro y se juraron lealtad eterna como los mejores amigos o tal vez, como hermanos. Sólo un hermano podría perdonarlo de esa forma.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Para ti señor Taisho.

- Deja de bromear, Inuyasha.- se escuchó el sonido de una lima rascando- Te llamaba para que me lleves a un restaurante esta noche. Hoy estoy libre.

- No es ninguna broma, para ti soy el señor Taisho.- repitió- Además, no pienso salir contigo ni hoy, ni nunca más.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo al otro lado del teléfono.

- Inuyasha, tu bromita está yendo demasiado lejos, ¿sabes?

- Llámame señor Taisho,- volvió a repetir- y no es ninguna broma. Por cierto, espero que hayas ahorrado en estos años porque tus acciones van a sufrir un terrible descenso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- exigió saber- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ocurre que le mandaste a Miroku un sobre con unas fotografías y una nota sin firmar que sólo podría ser escrita por una víbora como tú.- le explicó- Y ocurre que tu plan ha salido peor que mal porque Miroku me ha perdonado.- indicó- ¡Ah! Y no intentes decir que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando- se apresuró a añadir interrumpiéndola- porque reconocería tu sello en cualquier parte.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un silencio absoluto durante unos largos segundos hasta que se escuchó una risa, la risa de Kikio.

- No intentaré negarlo, sería inútil.- suspiró- Por cierto, ¿te ha llamado tu querida Kagome?

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Si le hice un favor.- volvió a reír- A los dos días de la fiesta de compromiso me acerqué a llevarte unos papeles pero al final no subí porque me encontré algo de lo más interesante…

El teléfono volvió a quedarse en silencio durante una auténtica eternidad hasta que Kikio continuó con la historia.

- Me encontré a Kagome bajando de un taxi con la intención de entrar en tu edificio de oficinas.- le explicó- Yo me acerqué a saludarla y ella me contó que había roto el compromiso y que estaba enamorada de ti.- suspiró- Me vi en la obligación de advertirle del error que había cometido contigo. Le informé de lo mujeriego que eres y de que también estabas conmigo y con otras mujeres.- se oyó un gemido de puro placer- La pobre empezó a llorar y a decir que yo mentía por lo que tuve que enseñarle uno de esos mensajes que hace tanto que no me mandas.- le recriminó eso último- Ella lloraba cada vez más y más, casi gritaba y tuve que ayudarla a coger otro taxi para que se fuera al hotel en el que estaba a recoger sus cosas y luego se fue a Tejas.

Inuyasha sintió la rabia atenazándolo mientras escuchaba el cruel y retorcido relato que le estaba contando Kikio. Se creía hasta la última palabra de lo que había dicho porque conocía a esa mujer y su forma de actuar y que no era una mentirosa nata. Kikio querría regodearse de su último logro pero él iba a tener la última palabra.

- Prepárate porque lo vas a perder todo.

Colgó el teléfono estrellándolo contra el aparato y se llevó las manos a las sienes intentando calmar su rabia antes de empezar a realizar las pertinentes llamadas para arruinar a Kikio Tama. Lo primero, era lo primero. Tenía que reservar un billete de avión para ir a San Antonio, un hotel y alquilar un coche. Kagome lo había querido hacía tres semanas, seguiría queriéndolo cuando fuera porque iba a convencerla de que la amaba. No pararía hasta que Kagome estuviera completamente segura de que la amaba y entonces se casarían y volverían juntos a la ciudad.

Continuará…


	4. Contradicción

**Capítulo 4: Contradicción**

En Tejas hacía un calor infernal. La camisa y los pantalones mojados se le adherían a la piel provocando en él una mayor sensación de cansancio y bochorno. Tenía el pelo húmedo y pegado a la cabeza pero sin estar sucio, al contrario. Le escocían los pies por los zapatos de piel auténtica que calzaba y estaba seguro de que le saldrían ampollas. Se moría de sed, su garganta estaba totalmente seca y no tenía ni una mísera botella de agua. Tampoco es que supiera dónde conseguirla. Se alejó de la ciudad dos horas antes y no solo no había encontrado el rancho Higurashi sino que además se había perdido. Ni su GPS sabía indicarle dónde demonios estaba.

Se salió del carril de la carretera y aparcó el coche en aquel desierto de arena roja. Si hasta veía ondas provocadas por el calor en el aire. Aquel lugar era un auténtico infierno para vivir en él. ¿Cómo podía estar Kagome blanca como la leche en un sitio así? Él sentía que se iba a morir cocido, frito, quemado… Se sentía como si estuviera sobre las brasas de una parrilla y el coche fuera la olla a presión.

A través del retrovisor vio una humareda de polvo a su espalda. No cabía duda de que se trataba de un coche y se dirigía hacia donde él estaba. Sintió ganas de dar gracias a Dios. Por fin encontraba un ser humano en esa carretera infernal que pudiera guiarlo hacia el rancho Higurashi o en su defecto hacia la ciudad. No perdió el tiempo y salió del coche para hacerle señas cuando se acercara. Ojala no fuera un asesino en serio y ojala tampoco fuera el típico viejo al que no le importaba nada, ni nadie. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba de verdad.

Supo que tuvo suerte cuando el coche redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse justo a su lado. El conductor era un hombre de mediana edad con un sombrero de paja y un cigarro entre los labios. Parecía el típico ranchero.

- Buen día, señor.- le saludó- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Buen día.- repitió extrañado por el saludo- Estoy algo perdido…

- De eso no me cabe duda.

El hombre le estudió de pies a cabeza, como si pensara que estaba loco o algo por el estilo. Últimamente, él mismo se hacía esa misma pregunta.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir con esas ropas?- le regañó-¿Acaso quiere perder el conocimiento? Este calor es muy traicionero.

- Yo… Nunca he estado en Tejas… - quiso justificarse- Si lo hubiera sabido…

Si lo hubiera sabido se habría llevado su limusina y le hubiera echado el marrón al chófer mientras que él disfrutaba de un refrigerio y del aire acondicionado en la parte de atrás. Podría leer el periódico además, dirigir su empresa con su ordenador portátil e incluso ver el canal de economía. ¡Qué cómodo estaría en su limusina! Ojala hubiera hecho caso a Miroku cuando le advirtió del calor que hacía en Tejas. Se rió de él por blando y le dijo que lo soportaría. No lo estaba soportando demasiado bien a decir verdad.

- Llevará agua, ¿no?

Se sintió avergonzado cuando tuvo que sacudir la cabeza en una clara negativa. El hombre frunció el ceño como si intentara averiguar si debía atarlo y llevarlo al manicomio más cercano y después empezó a rebuscar en su guantera. Sacó una botella de agua fría y se la lanzó. Él la atrapó al vuelo y se quedó mirando la que parecía su salvación.

- Bebe,- le ordenó- yo tengo otra botella.

No esperó a que se lo pidiera una segunda vez. Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió hasta gastar casi la mitad del agua. Se detuvo porque su instinto de conservación le pidió que se racionara mejor la bebida.

- Muchas gracias.- suspiró- ¿Conoce el rancho Higurashi?- el hombre asintió- ¿Podría indicarme cómo llegar hasta allí?

- Podría llevarlo hasta allí.- le aseguró- Soy el capataz del rancho. Me dirigía hacia allí.

Aquel hombre era su salvación. Contempló su coche sobre el hombro y decidió que no era tan importante, podría prescindir de él. Cerró la puerta pulsando el botón de la llave y se montó en la camioneta de aquel hombre mientras no paraba de agradecerle su ayuda. La gente de Tejas era en general muy amable y amistosa con los forasteros. En su ciudad, nadie se comportaba de esa forma. Dejar la puerta de casa abierta era una invitación a que te robaran todo lo que poseías. El que una chica de invitara a tomar algo se podría interpretar por una invitación a otra cosa. Dejar un coche en la cuneta era abandonarlo para siempre. Tejas era un lugar extraño.

Abrió la botella para darle otro sorbo y observó el paisaje desértico mientras avanzaban en el coche. ¡Menudo sitio para vivir!

- ¿Qué es lo que desea del rancho Higurashi?- le preguntó el capataz- Parece un hombre de negocios. ¿Acaso desea comprarlo?

La amenaza impregnaba la voz del capataz. Estaba claro que quería mucho ese rancho y él no pensaba arrebatárselo, pertenecía a Kagome.

- No me interesa comprarlo.

- ¿Seguro?- seguía desconfiando- Muchos han venido antes haciendo ofertas extravagantes… - le informó- Siempre dicen que no es su intención pero después de un par de día rondándolo, hacen su oferta.

- Le aseguro que no quiero comprarlo.- repitió- Vengo por motivos personales.

El capataz enarcó una ceja como si de repente lo comprendiera absolutamente todo.

- Viene por la jefa, por Kagome.- sonrió- Otro hombre con el corazón roto. Esta chica no puede salir de casa sin causar estragos.

- ¿Por qué sabe que vengo por ella?

- Los que no quieren comprar, van al rancho por ella. Siempre ha sido así.- rió- De hecho, los que quieren comprar acaban cambiando de opinión también por ella. Esa chica, a su corta edad, ha recibido más proposiciones de matrimonio que el número de años que yo tengo.

Inuyasha se asustó al escuchar aquello. Aquel hombre debía tener más de cuarenta años aunque no mucho más. ¿Sería cierto que Kagome era una joven tan solicitada? Ojala no se hubiera prometido a ningún otro hombre. Ella se había ido despechada de la ciudad por culpa de la víbora de Kikio y una mujer despechada podría cometer muchas locuras.

- Ella… No… No se ha pro-prometido… -balbuceó- ¿Verdad?

El capataz volvió a suspirar y su voz se volvió gélida.

- Ya nadie querrá casarse con ella, ningún tejano al menos.- sonaba enfadado- Hace unos meses estuvo a punto de casarse pero volvió de la ciudad sin marido y preñada de algún hijo de puta aprovechado.- golpeó el volante- Le dije que no se fiara de nadie pero ella tenía que ser tan terriblemente confiada. Ojala hubiera estado allí para despellejar vivo al cabrón que la preñó y la abandonó.

Inuyasha tragó hondo al escuchar el discurso del capataz. Kagome estaba embarazada, había vuelto embarazada de la ciudad y existía un único padre posible: él. Hicieron el amor durante horas y sin utilizar ningún tipo de protección. Ella había pasado esos dos últimos meses sola y abandonada mientras gestaba a su hijo. No volvería a estar sola, él los protegería a los dos y sería un cabeza de familia responsable. Ya tenía muy claro que su anterior vida había terminado al conocer a Kagome pero en ese momento, estaba más claro que nunca.

Él no pudo ir antes a buscarla. Primero quiso hundir a Kikio Tama para vengarse de lo que hizo y su venganza le llevó como unas dos semanas más de lo que tenía planeado pero finalmente, la dejó en la más absoluta miseria. No volvería a embestir contra ella, ya había tenido suficiente pero que se las apañara sola para recuperarse. Después tuvo que retrasar una semana más su viaje para encontrar un buen sustituto en su ausencia y dejar todo su trabajo bien preparado. No estaba dispuesto a perder toda una vida de duro trabajo tan a la ligera. Hablaría con Kagome, la reconquistaría y volverían felices y casados a la ciudad. Ése era su plan inicial pero los acontecimientos habían dado un buen giro. El asunto del bebé era inesperado. Sí, muy inesperado y bien recibido. No abandonaría a un hijo suyo; él deseaba ese hijo.

A la distancia vio la silueta de un rancho, un rancho enorme. Kagome no mintió al hablar de su rancho, cada palabra que pronunció fue cierta y no pudo menos que sentirse honrado por lo que estaba viendo. La familia de Kagome debía de haber trabajado muy duro para conseguir todo eso y sabía de muy buena tinta que ella estaba luchando por mantenerlo e incluso mejorarlo. Costaría conseguir que aceptara dejarlo para ir a la ciudad pero siempre podía administrarlo desde allí.

El capataz aparcó la camioneta frente a la casa, junto a otros coches, y ambos se bajaron. El aire parecía un poco más fresco en esa zona aunque el calor continuara siendo asfixiante y pegajoso. Caminó junto a él hacia el porche y esperó.

- Melva, ¿está en casa Kagome?

- No,- la mujer llamada Melva le sonrió para darle la bienvenida- ha ido a montar a caballo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Montar a caballo? ¿Embarazada? Kagome debía de haberse vuelto loca. ¿Y si perdía al bebé? No podía permitirlo.

- ¿Dónde…?- intentó preguntar.

- El hombre puede esperarla en casa.- lo interrumpió- ¿Es otro pretendiente?

- Eso parece. No se ha asustado cuando le he contado que estaba preñada.

- ¡Qué forma más fea de llamarlo!- le acusó la mujer- Está embarazada. Las vacas están preñadas.

- Para mí es lo mismo.- se levantó el ala del sombrero- Espérala dentro y no pongas esa cara,- le advirtió- no hay ser en este mundo capaz de impedir que Kagome monte a caballo. Me pregunto si dejará de hacerlo cuando el embarazo esté más avanzado.

El capataz se marchó silbando lo que parecía una canción tejana y él fue arrastrado por Melva al interior de la casa. La mujer también era de mediana edad y vestía un sencillo vestido de algodón que parecía perfecto para evitar el calor. Su anillo en el dedo anular le indicaba que estaba casada y a juzgar por su apariencia feliz de ello.

Fue guiado hasta un salón de aspecto agradable y confortable y se sentó en el sofá de color teja para esperar. A los pocos minutos apareció Melva con un vaso repleto de té helado para él y no pudo menos que agradecerlo. Estaba sediento y ese té le sentó estupendamente al cuerpo. Le quitó la sed y se sintió refrescado. No tuvo la necesidad de pedir otro puesto que Melva apareció con una jarra repleta de ese líquido y volvió a llenarle el vaso. Era como si la mujer pudiera leerle la mente.

Pasó una larga hora sentado en el sofá, escuchando anécdotas sobre Kagome de niña por los labios de Melva hasta que ella volvió. Melva fue a la cocina para verla, ofrecerle té e informarle de que tenía visita pero no le dijo su nombre y él se sintió agradecido. Quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella y que no lo despachara. Su dulce voz le llegaba hasta los oídos desde la cocina y no podía menos que suspirar de puro alivio. Kagome no había cambiado.

Se levantó del sofá y se volvió hacia la puerta un segundo antes de que Kagome apareciera ante él. La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al verlo y su piel adquirió una palidez que lo asustó muy seriamente. Fue rápido en reaccionar y la sostuvo antes de que cayera inconsciente en el suelo. La llevó en brazos hasta el sofá a pesar de sus quejas y la tumbó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro con enfado.

Parecía enfadada y no era para menos después de lo que Kikio le contó.

- No me llamaste así que vine a buscarte.

Ella le dirigió una mirada amenazante y apretó los labios con fuerza. Él se limitó a estirar el brazo y acariciar su vientre sobre la camisa de cuadros. Todavía no estaba abultado lo suficiente como para demostrar su estado pero ambos lo sabían.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Me lo ha dicho tu capataz.

- Me sorprende que sigas con vida, entonces.- le espetó- Está deseando hacerte pagar por esto.

- Lo sé pero él no sabe que fui yo y tampoco sabe qué ocurrió. La realidad es muy diferente…

- ¡La realidad es exactamente ésa!- exclamó- Fui una conquista más para ti y encima me dejaste embarazada. Ahora te sientes culpable y vienes a intentar redimirte.- gruñó- ¡Pues que sepas que este bebé es mío y no pienso renunciar a él!

Bien, Kagome lo odiaba. Tendría que volver a ganarse su confianza y demostrarle lo equivocada que estada. De repente le asaltó la idea de que Kikio Tama no había pagado lo suficiente por lo que le hizo.

- Tú nunca has sido una conquista más, Kagome.- le aseguró- Tú eres muy importante para mí.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Por favor…

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón como un animal enjaulado.

- Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas embarazada. Me he enterado al llegar,- le aseguró- yo he vuelto por ti. Vine a buscarte.

Kagome se relajó un poco al escucharlo y aceptó que no hubiera ido por el bebé. Era imposible que lo supiera antes de ir a Tejas. Ni Miroku, ni nadie de la ciudad lo sabía y él no entró en contacto con ningún conocido de Kagome antes de dirigirse hacia el rancho como lo haría un adolescente enamorado y tal vez, trastornado de la cabeza. Desde que conoció a Kagome, sentía que se había vuelto demente y temía que lo arrastraran a un psiquiátrico.

- Supongamos que te creo,- se sentó apoyando la espalda en unos cojines- ¿por qué has venido a buscarme?

No era momento de reservarse nada, tenía que enseñar toda su mano.

- Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella lo miraba como si le estuviera contando una mentira muy gorda. Su sorpresa inicial había sido sustituida por una clara mirada de puro escepticismo.

- No eres más que un mujeriego.- apartó la mirada de él ofendida- Estás enamorado de todas las mujeres que se dejan.

- Eso no es verdad.- quiso convencerla- He cambiado… He cambiado por ti…

Se arrodilló junto a ella y sostuvo una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Ojala fuera posible expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por ella; ojala ella le creyera. No podía volver a la ciudad sin Kagome, su vida estaba vacía sin ella.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

- Por… Porque… - ¿se atrevería a decírselo?- Tuve que hacer algo primero… Algo importante…

- ¿El qué?- insistió.

- Pues… Yo… -estaba empezando a transpirar- Kikio…

- ¡Kikio!- se enfureció y apartó su mano de las suyas- ¿Cómo no?

- ¡No es lo que piensas!- tragó hondo- Sé que no lo aprobarás pero descubrí lo que te dijo, sé que viniste a verme…- ella se sonrojó como si se sintiera avergonzada de aquel momento- Y me vengué de ella.

- ¿Vengarte?

- Digamos que he hundido su negocio, por ti.

Ella no parecía satisfecha por lo que acababa de confesar pero él ya sabía que no le gustaría. Kikio le había hecho mucho daño pero Kagome no era la clase de mujer que disfrutaba devolviendo el daño. Ella era una buena tejana cristiana que ponía la otra mejilla cuando le daban una bofetada y él era el monstruo pagano que osaba desearla. De repente, unas lágrimas inundando los bonitos ojos de Kagome distrajeron su atención y le ablandaron el corazón. Era su culpa que ella llorara.

- Kagome, yo…

- Es lo más bonito que nunca nadie ha hecho por mí.

Se quedó sin palabras al escucharla y era normal. Se esperaba una buena reprimenda por su parte pero ella, en cambio, se sentía halagada. A lo mejor no obró tan mal como imaginaba.

- No es que apruebe ese comportamiento, no me malinterpretes.- esas palabras le aliviaron- Pero nunca nadie me ha sacado la cara así.

- Para eso estoy yo, Kagome.- la abrazó- Yo te protegeré ahora y siempre.

Kagome le devolvió el abrazo, ella se había rendido ante sus palabras, se rendía a él. Esperaba que la muchacha presentara más guerra después del disgusto que pudo atisbar en sus ojos pero no fue así y se alegraba. Eso significaba que ella lo quería, tenía que quererlo tanto como él la quería a ella. La ayudó a levantarse del sofá y la estrechó entre sus brazos intensamente pero con cuidado de no apretar demasiado. Tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño al bebé.

- Te amo, Kagome.

- Yo también te amo.- musitó contra su oído- Pero… ¿Seré la única?

¡Maldita Kikio! Había sembrado la duda en Kagome y no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Serás la única, Kagome.- acarició su melena azabache- Desde que te conocí, tú eres la única.

Ella se relajó entre sus brazos y suspiró reconfortada contra su pecho. Él por fin pudo relajarse después de toda la tensión que se había acumulado en él por el miedo a ser rechazado. Pero no fue rechazado porque ella lo quería y le estaba dando una muy valiosa oportunidad. No la desaprovecharía.

- ¿Cuándo podemos casarnos?- se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos- Quiero darle mi apellido a nuestro hijo.

- Mmm… - pensó- Creo que podríamos conseguir una licencia para dentro de una semana. El alcalde era amigo de mi padre.

- Eso suena muy bien.

Sonaba realmente bien. En una semana Kagome sería su preciosa esposa y él se ocuparía de que nunca volviera a derramar una sola lágrima, de que nunca le faltara nada, de que nunca se sintiera sola o abandonada. Estaría a su lado y la amaría como nunca había amado a una mujer y ella a su vez lo amaría a él. Sí, todo sería perfecto.

Se inclinó y rozó sus carnosos labios con los suyos. Dos meses sin besarla habían sido un auténtico infierno. Dos terribles meses recordando el contacto de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la suavidad de su piel, sus maravillosas curvas. Había llegado el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido y no pensaba esperar hasta el día de la boda. Su unión ya estaba mucho más que consumada y no tenía por qué resistirse, ni ella tampoco. De hecho, ya estaban unidos. En una semana sólo firmarían un papel para que los demás lo supieran.

Ella respondió con devoción absoluta a su beso y supo que también estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él sin esperar al día de la boda. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba su dormitorio? ¡Qué más daba! Allí mismo tenían un comodísimo sofá en el que cabían los dos a la perfección y donde podrían disfrutar del otro sin dificultades. Empezó a empujarla hacia él con suavidad pero ella se puso nerviosa, tensa y se apartó rompiendo el beso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cuando nos casemos… ¿Dónde viviremos?

Le extrañó aquella pregunta en aquel momento pero no tenía dudas sobre la respuesta.

- En mi casa, por supuesto.- contestó - Tengo un apartamento de lujo en el centro de la ciudad pero si no te gusta,- pensó en voz alta- podríamos comprar un chalet a las afueras.

- ¿Y mi rancho?- preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy seguro de que tu capataz es muy capaz de llevarlo y tú puedes ocuparte de los asuntos financieros desde la ciudad.- sonrió- Además, vendremos en verano para que disfrutes de tu hogar.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero vivir en la ciudad?- le puso un dedo en el pecho invitándolo a separarse de ella- ¿Y si quiero vivir en mi rancho?

- ¿Por qué ibas a querer vivir aquí?- se estaba poniendo terriblemente nervioso- Hace mucho calor, está lleno de animales, no hay lujos…

- Estoy acostumbrada al calor y lo sé llevar muy bien.- afirmó- No hay lujos porque no los deseo. - parecía enfadada- Y me gustan los animales, sobre todo los caballos.

- Ése es otro asunto que tendremos que solucionar.- la regañó- No puedes montar a caballo embarazada. ¡Podrías perder al bebé!

- Sé muy bien lo que me hago y, ¿sabes una cosa?- se encogió de hombros- No me quiero casar con un hombre como tú.

Le dio la espalda sin darle la menor oportunidad de rebatirla y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina. Al principio se quedó mudo, intentando descubrir qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir ante sus ojos pero después corrió tras ella, furioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Le estaba poniendo el mundo en bandeja y ella lo rechazaba. Si cinco minutos antes le dijo que lo amaba y que se quería casar con él. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Salió al exterior siguiéndola y corrió para agarrar su muñeca y evitar que siguiera avanzando. Odiaba que llevara esos vaqueros ajustados en un lugar de trabajo lleno de hombres.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido toda esa mierda?- la acusó- Nunca le he ofrecido a una mujer todo lo que estoy dispuesto a darte a ti y me lo tiras a la cara.

- Porque no quiero nada de eso.- le dijo con voz calmada- Quiero vivir en mi rancho con mi gente y criar a mi hijo aquí.

- En la ciudad le llevaremos a las mejores escuelas,- intentó hacer que entrara en razón- sus amigos serán los hijos de gente importante, se labrará un futuro, heredará mi negocio…

- ¡No!- se negó- Yo quiero que mi hijo vaya a un colegio en el que sea feliz, que tenga amigos aunque sean los hijos de la panadera, que escoja su futuro y no el que tú quieres que tenga… ¡Quiero que sea feliz!

- ¡También será feliz con una buena educación!

- Tú serás feliz, él y yo no.

Kagome le dio la espalda una vez se desasió de su agarre y se dirigió hacia los establos. Sin embargo, él no permitiría que se librara tan fácilmente. Se lo estaba dando todo y lo rechazaba. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando esa mujer? Su humor empeoró cuando la vio con la intención de montarse en un caballo. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Corrió una vez más e impidió que se montara en el caballo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?- le apartó de un empellón- Si eso es lo mejor que tienes que ofrecer, ¡lárgate!

Esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Kagome quería que se marchara, que se fuera de su rancho y a juzgar por su mirada, que se fuera para siempre. Pero él no quería irse, quería casarse con ella y la única forma de conseguir que se fuera, sería ésa.

- No me marcharé.- se mantuvo firme- Nos casaremos.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Vale.- aceptó- Nos casamos y luego te largas pero el niño y yo nos quedamos en el rancho.- afirmó- ¿Tranquiliza eso tu conciencia?

- ¡No! Vosotros venís conmigo.

- No puedes obligarme.- dijo con voz calmada.

No, no podía obligarla y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba de todo. Kagome se estaba alejando cada vez más y más de él, la estaba perdiendo irremediablemente.

- Kagome…- musitó- Yo te amo… ¿No es suficiente?

Ella lo miró como si acabara de partirle el alma y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero se contuvo en el último momento y él estuvo a punto de romper la distancia entre los dos y darle ese abrazo que no se había atrevido a empezar, pero no lo hizo. Su silencio lo preocupaba pero no más que esas lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse. Tanto las de ella como la suyas propias. Él la amaba… ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Sólo quería lo mejor para ellos.

- Dijiste que me amabas… ¿Era mentira?

- No era mentira, Inuyasha.

- Entonces, no lo entiendo.- musitó- ¿Por qué no quiere venir conmigo?

- Porque éste es mi hogar, aquí soy feliz y sé que mi hijo será feliz aquí.- tragó hondo- Odio la ciudad y si me obligas a vivir allí… Te acabaré odiando a ti también…

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de tirarse del pelo al escucharla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se lo ponía todo tan difícil?

- Además, no quiero renunciar al rancho, quiero estar aquí. Mi familia ha trabajado muy duro para conseguir lo que tenemos.

- ¿Insinúas que yo no he trabajado para conseguir lo que tengo?- se cabreó- ¿Crees que me lo regalaron mis papás? Yo lo conseguí todo empezando desde cero, desde la peor de las miserias. Sé lo que es ser pobre y te aseguro que no es nada agradable. Yo tampoco tengo por qué renunciar a mi trabajo.

- Claro que no Inuyasha pero…

- ¡Basta! No quiero escucharte más.- se apartó de ella y contuvo como pudo las lágrimas- He dejado toda mi vida al cargo de un desconocido para cruzar todo Estados Unidos con el fin de llegar hasta ti. Te he puesto el mundo entero en bandeja y me lo has tirado a la cara. Encima has despreciado mi trabajo cuando no sabes nada de mí. ¿Quieres vivir en tu rancho? Me parece perfecto pero no podrás tenerlos a los dos.- miró su vientre aún plano- Ya veremos quién se queda con el niño cuando te lleve a juicio.

Dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia el rancho y después hacia la carretera en busca de su coche. A su espalda escuchó a Kagome gritando su nombre, suplicándole que volviera pero él la ignoró por completo. No volvería a enamorarse nunca de ninguna mujer.

Continuará…

**Próximo capítulo, el último.**


	5. Amor

**Capítulo 5: Amor**

Llevaba cinco meses enteros paseándose de juicio en juicio a la espera de conseguir la custodia de su futuro hijo. Al niño aún le faltaban un par de meses para nacer y eso dificultaba el proceso ya que debían hacerle las pruebas de paternidad. Había recibido cientos de llamadas de Kagome pero no quiso contestar a ninguna de ellas porque sabía que si lo hacía, ella lograría convencerlo de que se detuviera. Lograría convencerlo para que se rindiera en su afán de conseguir a su hijo.

Kagome no le quería. Él se había recorrido todo el país en coche, había dejado todo el trabajo de su vida en las manos de un desconocido, se había arrodillado ante ella suplicando su amor, le había ofrecido el mejor futuro que cualquier mujer pudiera desear y ella se lo había tirado a la cara como si fuera tan poco valioso como una bolsa de basura. En su círculo social había cientos de mujeres dispuestas a dar cualquier cosa sólo por conseguir la mitad de lo que él le ofreció a Kagome: cualquiera de ellas se moriría de envidia si supiera lo importante que era ella para él; cualquiera de ellas estaría dispuesta a destruirla para conseguirlo a él. ¿Por qué Kagome no le quería? ¿Por qué nada de lo que le ofrecía era suficiente?

Se reclinó en el asiento de su limusina y se permitió cerrar los ojos para relajarse antes de la próxima vista ante el juez. Un juicio al mes. El capataz del rancho siempre acudía a juicio en lugar de Kagome gracias a un permiso firmado por ella. Alegaba no sentirse bien por el embarazo y él no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. ¿Estaría en cama? ¿Le habrían recomendado reposo absoluto para no perder al bebé?

Se bajó de su limusina tan rápido como se detuvo y se dirigió a paso rápido y decidido hacia el juzgado. Después de ese juicio tenía que firmar un importante negocio y no tenía tiempo que perder. El juez no se pondría del lado de ninguno de los dos hasta que el bebé naciera y se pudiera realizar la prueba de paternidad y entonces, sería suyo. Él tenía los mejores abogados del país y se habían asegurado de ello. El abogado de Kagome no era malo y hacía lo que podía pero no era suficiente. En cuanto se pudiera demostrar su paternidad, el niño sería suyo. Se ocuparía de que no tuviera que sufrir todo lo que él padeció de niño.

Entró en la sala que acostumbraban a ocupar durante todos los juicios y se quedó petrificado. Kagome estaba allí, estaba ocupando su lugar. Se movió lentamente, observándola como si se tratara de un fantasma; prácticamente lo era después de cinco meses sin verla. Estaba embarazada, muy embarazada. El vientre de siete meses era enorme y parecía pesado; ella lo acariciaba con sus manos como si sintiera unas patadas y él se sintió tentado a acercarse para sentirlo también. Kagome parecía enferma, realmente enferma. Estaba mucho más blanca de lo normal, tenía ojeras, los tobillos hinchados, la mirada cansada. Se sentía como un auténtico hijo de puta mirándola.

- Preside la sala la juez Constantine.

Se situó en su lugar para hacer el saludo y se le encogió el corazón al ver lo costoso que resultaba levantarse para Kagome. Ella sufría y se había hecho todo ese viaje por él, por su culpa. Se mordió el labio inferior de pura rabia e intentó hacer como que no le importara porque ella era su rival pero sí que le importaba. ¡Le importaba mucho!

El juicio transcurrió con las preguntas habituales hacia ambas partes. La voz de Kagome sonaba débil y cansada y por un momento, pensó que iba a desmayarse pero ella resistió como una leona. Él se limitó a contestar con la verdad por delante, su verdad. No se inventó en ningún momento nada que pudiera perjudicar a Kagome, ése no era su estilo. Su abogado, en cambio, consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas. Interrogó sin piedad a Kagome, haciéndole preguntas por las que una buena chica tejana no hubiera tenido que pasar, obligándola a humillarse públicamente y haciendo que llorara y suplicara como una niña.

- ¡Basta!- exclamó desde su lugar- ¡Ya es suficiente!

- Aún no he terminado señor Taisho.- osó oponerse su abogado- Éste es nuestro momento. Lo conseguiremos.

- ¡He dicho que ya es suficiente!- se opuso- ¿No ves que se siente mal? ¡Joder! Está embarazada, ten algo de compasión.

Él no estaba teniendo ninguna compasión al haberla demandado para reclamar a su hijo y se atrevía a acusar a su abogado. No era mejor que él, al contrario.

- Señor Taisho,- se levantó cuando lo llamó la juez- esto es un juicio, no puede hablar cuando se le antoje. Usted ha contratado a ese abogado y él lo representa. Si no está satisfecho con su trabajo despídalo después pero mientras esté dentro de esta sala, él interrogará a la acusada durante el tiempo que le parezca necesario.

Apretó los labios al escucharla y se dejó caer en la silla enfadado consigo mismo por hacerle pasar por todo aquello a Kagome.

- ¿No es cierto señorita Higurashi que iba usted a casarse con uno de los mejores amigos del señor Taisho?

- Sí.

- Y el mismo día en que se conocieron se acostaron juntos a pesar de eso, ¿no?

Ella lo miró horrorizada por tener que admitir su pecado públicamente pero se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió.

- Disculpe, no la he oído señorita Higurashi.

¡Bastardo! Encima osaba torturarla.

- Sí, me acosté con él estando prometida con Miroku.

- Primero le fue infiel a su prometido, el hombre con el que iba a casarse,- apoyó su brazo en la barandilla frente a la acusada- y después intenta arrebatarle al señor Taisho el derecho de ver a su hijo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- se defendió- Él podrá verlo cuando quiera, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.

- Pero sí que tiene problema con que el niño reciba la mejor educación en la ciudad, ¿no?- sonrió- ¿Por qué no puede el niño vivir con el señor Taisho y es usted la que tenga que venir a verle cuando quiera?

- Yo…

- ¿Es que ese mismo trato no es válido al revés?- se apartó de la barandilla y empezó a caminar por la sala- ¿Acaso él no tiene tanto derecho como usted a criar a su hijo? Si tan buen trato le parece el que le ha ofrecido, podría ser usted la que lo cumpliera.

- Pe- Pero…

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre él y usted?- la interrumpió- ¿Por qué sus cuidados son más importantes que los suyos?

- Porque… Porque… - le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas caían en cascada por su rostro- Porque yo quiero que sea feliz…

Eso mismo le había dicho cinco meses atrás, lo recordaba. Aún no lo entendía, no entendía por qué el niño sería feliz en el rancho y no en la ciudad. No lo entendía.

- ¿Insinúa que su padre no le hará feliz y usted sí? ¿Qué tiene usted que no tenga su padre?

- Yo no tengo nada que no tenga él… - afirmó- Pero me gustaría que… Que…

- ¿Qué le gustaría señorita Higurashi?

- Que nos tuviera a los dos. Un padre y una madre.

El corazón empezó a latirle a cien por hora al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras. Su hijo se merecía tenerlos a los dos, tener a su padre y a su madre y ser educado por los dos como una buena familia. Pero no era posible porque Kagome lo rechazó cinco meses atrás o ¿ella había cambiado de opinión? De ser así, ¿él estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo eso y empezar de cero? No lo sabía.

- Me parece que es un poco tarde para pensar en eso señorita Higurashi.- continuó el abogado- A no ser que busque dinero del señor Taisho, claro.

- ¡No quiero su dinero!- proclamó a voz en grito- No soy rica pero tengo dinero de sobra para mantener a mi hijo sin problemas.

- Señorita Higurashi, dentro de esta sala no hay lugar para sentimentalismos. Usted rechazó la generosa oferta de mi cliente y le negó sus derechos como padre,- la acusó- ya es tarde para suplicar.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Kagome nunca le negó su paternidad, nunca le negó ver al niño si era lo que deseaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentir de aquella forma? Quería ganar, claro que quería pero no a cualquier precio. Él también deseaba que su hijo viera a su madre, que los tuviera a ambos. Pero ya que lo segundo era imposible, una custodia compartida sería perfecta. No quería una custodia para él, no quería lo que el abogado estaba buscando.

El alguacil ayudó a Kagome a bajar del estrado debido a la dificultad que representaba para ella el hacerlo en ese estado. Le temblaban las piernas y parecía sentirse realmente enferma. Ignoró los comentarios de su abogado y se levantó de su asiento para ir a atenderla. Llegó a tiempo para cogerla entre sus brazos cuando ella se desmayaba y gemía de dolor agarrándose el vientre. Se arrodilló en el suelo con la mujer entre sus brazos y le acarició el rostro mientras pedía ayuda a gritos. ¡A la mierda el juicio! ¡A la mierda su importante reunión! ¡A la mierda todo! Kagome y su hijo eran mil veces más importantes.

….

Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. Los ojos le pesaban y era increíblemente difícil abrirlos, tenía la boca seca, los brazos cansados y dormidos, la espalda dolorida, las piernas cansadas. Necesitó varios minutos para encontrar la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo se encontró con el techo blanco que parecía de un hospital. No se equivocó al pensar eso cuando bajó la mirada para ver la habitación. Todo blanco e impoluto. En uno de sus brazos tenía abierta una vía y le estaba suministrando suero o algo que parecía suero. En su otra mano, en la muñeca, pudo ver una pulsera de plástico con su nombre. Estaba ingresada en el hospital.

El miedo la invadió. Se incorporó y se tocó el vientre asustada. Su bebé seguía ahí adentro y además, unos poderosos y masculinos brazos la abrazaban. Era Inuyasha. Estaba dormido con la cabeza contra su vientre mientras la abrazaba como si temiera que le fuera a ocurrir algo peor si no lo hacía. Había sido un milagro no despertarle al incorporarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? Le costaba creer que Inuyasha se hubiera dormido sin estar agotado.

Buscó con la mirada un reloj y descubrió que eran las once de la mañana. La vista en el juicio fue a las doce, lo que significaba que llevaba allí un día por lo menos. Seguro que Inuyasha se pasó toda la noche sin pegar ojo y por eso estaba dormido. Debería estar furiosa con él por todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero no lo estaba porque comprendía que él quisiera tener a su hijo. Inuyasha estaba solo, muy solo. No necesitaba ningún adivino para darse cuenta de que no tenía familia, de que vivía solo, de que siempre estuvo solo. Inuyasha ansiaba tener a alguien a quien amar a su lado pero no sabía cómo amar a una persona. Eso era algo que aún le faltaba por aprender.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un suave clic y vio al capataz de su rancho, Matthew. Él la miró a ella preocupada y luego le lanzó una mirada de puro odio a Inuyasha. Antes de que empezara a gritar le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y le pidió con la mirada que se acercara.

- Vine lo antes que pude a verte cuando me llamaron.- le dio un beso en la frente- ¿Qué hace este cabrón aquí?

- Está preocupado por mí y por el niño.- le acarició el pelo- ¿No es encantador?

- Ni se te ocurra volver a enamorarte de este cerdo.- le advirtió.

- Nunca he dejado de estar enamorada de él.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kagome!

El capataz dejó su sombrero sobre una silla y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Ella, mientras tanto, acariciaba el cabello de Inuyasha con toda la dulzura del mundo. El gesto del hombre al cuidarla le había conmovido y sabía a la perfección que él no deseaba hacerle daño. En el juicio parecía realmente enfadado con su abogado por cómo la estaba interrogando.

- Después de todo el daño que te ha hecho… - se dejó caer en una butaca- Él no va a parar…

- No puedo evitar sentirme así.- se recostó en las almohadas- Lo amo tanto como al bebé que estoy gestando.

Estuvieron un silencio durante unos largos minutos hasta que Matthew se levantó y se acercó a la camilla.

- Podría atarle con el lazo y arrastrarlo hasta el rancho.- sugirió- Me pondré detrás de él con una escopeta durante la ceremonia para que no se escape.

- ¡Oh, Matthew! Eso no será necesario.- sonrió- Sé que él se casará conmigo sin necesidad de eso. Él me pidió matrimonio cuando vino al rancho.

De repente el capataz parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debió contarle toda la verdad desde el principio.

- Me pidió que nos casaremos y acepté hasta que… Bueno… Él quería que dejara el rancho y viniera a vivir a la ciudad…

- Quitarte a ti el rancho es como dejarte sin oxigeno.

- Exacto.- asintió- No podía aceptar bajo esas condiciones e intenté explicárselo pero no lo entendió.- musitó- Creyó que yo no le amaba.

- Así que este hombre está actuando por despecho, ¡increíble!

Kagome le ordenó con la mirada que bajara el tono de voz cuando Inuyasha se removió en sueños y continuó acariciándole el cabello. Parecía que sus suaves caricias lograban calmarlo y a ella le gustaba acariciarlo. Había ansiado tenerle entre sus brazos, acariciarlo con sus manos, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba desde el día en que se marchó. Intentó seguirle, suplicarle que la escuchara, que entendiera que ella estaba completamente enamorada de él pero aquel hombre tenía muy mal carácter. Eso era otra cosa de él que tendría que pulir si iban a casarse.

- Creo que su problema es que no sabe cómo amar a las personas, que no tiene a nadie.- suspiró- Creo que no tuvo una buena infancia. Me dijo que empezó de cero y yo creía que lo heredó todo de su padre.

- Tal vez sea hora de que indagues un poco, pequeña.

Kagome sonrió y dejó de acariciar el cabello de Inuyasha cuando lo sintió removerse. Se estaba despertando. Le pidió a Matthew que se marchara con la mirada antes de que Inuyasha abriera los ojos.

Había tenido una terrible pesadilla. Kagome estaba de parto, un parto terriblemente complicado y el bebé nacía muerto. Entonces, ella tenía unas convulsiones y los médicos intentaban salvarla mientras que él suplicaba con su hijo muerto entre los brazos que no se la arrebataran también. Ella también moría. La angustia todavía lo embargaba por lo soñado pero sabía que era sólo una pesadilla porque entre sus brazos se encontraba el vientre de Kagome y unas patadas le estaban taladrando la cabeza.

Encogió los hombros y estiró el cuello entumecido antes de erguirse en la silla en la que estaba sentado. Se encontró con la mirada de Kagome. Ella estaba despierta y bien. ¿Qué debía decirle él en ese momento? Se comportó como un cabrón, permitió que la llevaran hasta ese estado de debilidad y seguro que era la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver.

- Hola.- le dijo ella.

- Hola.- contestó sin saber qué más decir.

Recordó lo que hizo durante su estado de inconsciencia y se pudo a rebuscar en su chaqueta. Sacó un documento que verificaba la anulación de la demanda y se lo dio, ella lo leyó con ojos incrédulos. Entonces, él sacó la hoja de la demanda original y la rompió ante sus ojos sorprendidos.

- Se acabó todo, Kagome. No pienso quitarte a nuestro hijo, no quiero que vuelvas a pisar una sala del juzgado nunca más.

Kagome dejó el papel de la anulación de la demanda sobre la mesilla como si no le diera la menor importancia y le pidió algo que nunca había esperado oír.

- Háblame de tus padres, Inuyasha.

Sus padres eran un tema muy crudo, una parte de su vida que luchaba por olvidar con toda su alma. No los veía desde que tenía diez años y no le interesaba buscarlos, ni volver a verlos. Ellos eran pasado, un pasado terrible para él.

- No es un tema agradable, Kagome.

- Cuéntamelo igual.

Hablar de sus padres. Nunca le había hablado a nadie de sus padres aunque tampoco nadie le había preguntado por ellos. Sin embargo, sintió el irrefrenable deseo de hablar de ellos. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, Kagome fuera la persona a la que podía hablarle de ellos, la persona que comprendería y no mostraría compasión, ni pena. Odiaba que la gente se compadeciera de él.

- Mis padres no tenían nada, vivíamos en una casa de una sola habitación.- se puso de pies y caminó hacia la ventana- Dormíamos en un colchón viejo y sucio. Yo estaba en una esquina encogido luchando por mantener el calor y por ignorarles mientras follaban a mi lado.- cerró el puño y los estampó contra el marco de la ventana- No fueron un buen ejemplo.

Recordar a sus padres, sus caras, aquella casa… Se sentía vulnerable pero quería continuar hablando. Quería que Kagome lo supiera absolutamente todo.

- Mi madre era drogadicta y fue un milagro que yo naciera sano, la verdad. Mi padre era un obrero alcohólico y adicto a la maría. Yo podía ir a una escuela pública gracias a las subvenciones del estado. El resto del dinero se gastaba en drogas.- odiaba esas malditas sustancias- Apenas tenía comida que llevarme a la boca. Rebuscaba entre la basura de los contenedores los restos de comida de otros. Una vez encontré una chocolatina caducada… Fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

Kagome le miraba fijamente, conteniendo las lágrimas y no era para menos. A él también le costaba contener las lágrimas.

- Yo sacaba muy buenas notas y me llegaron a adelantar de curso. Algunas asociaciones se empezaron a sentir interesadas en mí por eso y empezaron a llamar a casa y a enviar cartas. Vieron la situación en la que me encontraba y un día vino una asistente social.- tragó hondo- Mi padre me dio una buena paliza ese día. Dijo que no podían permitirse perder el dinero que ganaban por mí y que no volviera a llamar la atención…

- Inuyasha…

La detuvo con un gesto, la historia no había terminado.

- Yo era un niño muy tozudo y estaba harto de toda esa mierda. Tenía diez años cuando fui a las autoridades y conté lo que ocurría en mi casa e incluso pude probarlo. Mis padres fueron llevados a juicio y yo quedé al cargo de los asistentes sociales.- suspiró- Estuve en un centro de acogida hasta los dieciocho. Entré en la universidad gracias a una beca deportiva que complementé con mis buenas notas y conseguí sacarme dos carreras al mismo tiempo y un máster… Mi vida mejoró mucho sin ellos.

- Pero estabas solo…

- Sí, estaba solo.

Abandonó su lugar junto a la ventana y se dirigió hacia la silla que ocupaba anteriormente para sentarse. Ella lloraba y él no pudo evitar sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y limpiarla. Cuando terminó, ella le arrebató el pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas. Él también estaba llorando y ni se había dado cuenta.

- Creo que eres la única persona que realmente he querido en toda mi vida, Kagome.

- Inuyasha…

- Pero comprendo que tú no me quieras. Mi pasado me persigue…

- ¡Tu pasado te persigue porque tú lo permites!- le regañó- Vivir condicionado por el pasado es de estúpidos y tú no eres estúpido. Además, ¿cuándo he dicho yo que no te quiera?

- Me rechazaste…

Aún recordaba con dolor aquel día cuando fue a su rancho.

_- Cuando nos casemos… ¿Dónde viviremos?_

_Le extrañó aquella pregunta en aquel momento pero no tenía dudas sobre la respuesta._

_- En mi casa, por supuesto.- contestó - Tengo un apartamento de lujo en el centro de la ciudad pero si no te gusta,- pensó en voz alta- podríamos comprar un chalet a las afueras._

_- ¿Y mi rancho?- preguntó preocupada._

_- Estoy seguro de que tu capataz es muy capaz de llevarlo y tú puedes ocuparte de los asuntos financieros desde la ciudad.- sonrió- Además, vendremos en verano para que disfrutes de tu hogar._

_- ¿Y si yo no quiero vivir en la ciudad?- le puso un dedo en el pecho invitándolo a separarse de ella- ¿Y si quiero vivir en mi rancho?_

_- ¿Por qué ibas a querer vivir aquí?- se estaba poniendo terriblemente nervioso- Hace mucho calor, está lleno de animales, no hay lujos…_

_- Estoy acostumbrada al calor y lo sé llevar muy bien.- afirmó- No hay lujos porque no los deseo. - parecía enfadada- Y me gustan los animales, sobre todo los caballos._

_- Ése es otro asunto que tendremos que solucionar.- la regañó- No puedes montar a caballo embarazada. ¡Podrías perder al bebé!_

_- Sé muy bien lo que me hago y, ¿sabes una cosa?- se encogió de hombros- No me quiero casar con un hombre como tú._

_Le dio la espalda sin darle la menor oportunidad de rebatirla y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina. Al principio se quedó mudo, intentando descubrir qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir ante sus ojos pero después corrió tras ella, furioso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Le estaba poniendo el mundo en bandeja y ella lo rechazaba. Si cinco minutos antes le dijo que lo amaba y que se quería casar con él. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando._

- En ese momento no dije que no te amara, ni en ningún otro… Sólo dije que soy feliz en Tejas y no aquí.- suspiró- Nadie te enseñó cómo amar a otra persona, ¿no?

¿Enseñar a amar? ¿Eso debía aprenderse? Sus padres desde luego no le dieron muchas muestras de cariño, ni tampoco parecían amarse demasiado entre ellos. Estaban juntos por él, por la carga y la bendición que suponía para ambos. Mientras estuvieran juntos, recibirían dinero por él. Pero él nunca vio lo que era una familia feliz.

- Yo te amo, Kagome.- repitió una vez más- Lo sé pero me he equivocado una y otra vez. No te merezco.

Se levantó de la silla y agarró su chaqueta de traje. No se le había perdido nada en ese hospital junto a Kagome, molestando a una mujer que no se merecía. Ella se merecía a un tipo mejor que él, a un tipo que supiera cómo amarla, que le diera lo que ella deseaba y que no se dedicara a hacerle la vida imposible. Ahora que sabía que ella se encontraba bien y podía continuar sola, no necesitaba de él.

- Llámame cuando el bebé nazca.- le pidió.

- ¡Inuyasha, espera!

Se detuvo en la puerta pero no se giró para mirarla, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Inuyasha, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Incluso los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron. Kagome le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, se lo estaba pidiendo ella a él y después de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos cinco meses. No podía creérselo. ¡Dios, no se la merecía! Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que no se la merecía, ella era demasiado buena para un ser oscuro y solitario como él pero no la rechazaría. Quería quedarse con ella y que le enseñara a convertirse en el hombre que se merecía para poder darle lo que necesitaba.

Se giró y la miró como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta. De hecho, ella se había convertido en la única mujer del planeta desde la primera vez que se cruzó con ella. Avanzó paso a paso de forma lenta y pausada pero sin dudar ni un solo segundo de lo que quería. Esa vez no la dejaría escapar, esa vez sería lo que ella esperaba y necesitaba.

- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó al llegar a la camilla- No habrá marcha atrás.

- Hablas demasiado,- le acusó- bésame.

No era hombre de obedecer órdenes pero por primera vez en su vida se mostró sumiso y obedeció encantado la orden de su futura esposa. Ese beso fue cien veces mejor que el último que se dieron. ¿Seguirían mejorando sus besos de esa forma con el paso del tiempo?

- Te amo, Kagome.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

La abrazó, la abrazó tan intensamente que tuvo miedo de hacerle daño al bebé.

- Viviremos en tu rancho.

- Inuyasha…

- Tú eres feliz allí y puedo poner una oficina para ocuparme de mis asuntos. Además, ya he ganado dinero suficiente para vivir tres vidas enteras rodeado de lujos,- sonrió- y tenías razón. En Tejas seremos felices, mucho más que aquí.

- ¿Estás seguro?- insistió- Tú no eres el único que debe ceder, yo también…

- Estoy completamente seguro.- asintió- Y no se trata de ceder, se trata de encontrar algo que nos haga felices a los tres. Tú eres feliz en Tejas, sé que el niño será feliz en Tejas y yo soy feliz en cualquier parte siempre que estéis vosotros.

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!

Kagome lo rodeó con sus brazos y lloró contra su camisa mientras le repetía una y otra vez esas palabras de amor que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

- Eso sí, tengo una condición para vivir en Tejas.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tendrás que darme muchos hijos.

La besó antes de que ella contestara y se imaginó por un momento la hermosa familia que iban a formar. En seguida desechó aquella imagen porque la realidad sería mil veces mejor.

FIN


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

- ¡Papá!- escuchó que le llamaban- ¡Lisa lo ha vuelto a hacer!

Inuyasha levantó la vista de unos importantes documentos acerca de la fusión de su empresa con otra y se levantó para ir a la cuna de su más reciente hija para atenderla. Los negocios podían esperar pero sus hijos no.

No necesitaba ningún genio para saber que la pequeña Elisabeth necesitaba un urgente cambio de pañal. Su hijo Souta se tapaba la nariz y la pequeña se removía entre las sábanas mientras sollozaba y se quejaba suavemente. La sacó con todo el cuidado del que dispuso de la cuna y frunció el ceño por el olor. ¿Quién iba a decir que una preciosa niña de cuatro meses de vida podía provocar semejante aroma?

La tumbó sobre una toalla y se dispuso a cambiarla mientras que su otro hijo jugaba ruidosamente con su camión. Souta entendía que no había que hacer demasiado ruido cuando Elisabeth estaba durmiendo y se contenía por su hermanita pero en cuanto se despertaba, aprovechaba cada segundo para comportarse como un niño. Él no podía menos que agradecer lo considerado que era con su hermana pequeña. Tanto él como Kagome sabían de muy buena tinta lo que costaba que se durmiera y pasaban largas noches en vela intentando que no llorara. Era rara la noche en la que la pequeña dormía más de dos horas seguidas y normalmente, dormía mucho más de día que de noche. Souta sabía todo eso y sin que nadie se lo pidiera, moderaba sus juegos.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá?

- Mamá ha ido a la peluquería.- levantó a su hija y la apoyó contra su pecho- Volverá en seguida.

Kagome no iba a la peluquería desde mucho antes de enterarse de que estaba embarazada y una semana antes la escuchó comentar que tenía que arreglarse el pelo. Él no dudó ni un momento en pedirle una cita en la mejor peluquería que encontró por la zona y le dio un par de revistas y un beso antes de echarla de la casa. Ella era la que más atareada estaba desde el nacimiento de Elisabeth. Tardó dos semanas completas en recuperarse del parto debido a una epidural mal colocada y desde entonces se ocupaba tanto del rancho como de la niña. Sabía que él estaba enfrascado en un importante negocio y no quería molestarlo. Él se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba cuando tuvo una bajada de tensión.

Sus negocios habían pasado a ocupar el segundo puesto en su vida. En primer lugar estaba su mujer y sus hijos. Su mujer, su esposa… Cada vez que lo decía le sonaba mejor. Se casaron tan rápido como llegaron a Tejas después de que él anulara la dichosa demanda y cuando nació Souta ya tenía su apellido. En el pueblo hubo rumores de su boda pero cuando vieron al pequeño Souta, quien era clavado a su padre, todas las bocas se silenciaron.

Sólo tuvieron un par de inconvenientes. Dos terribles episodios de puros celos, tanto masculinos como femeninos. Masculinos porque seguían apareciendo por el rancho hombres que a pesar de saber que Kagome estaba casada, intentaban llegar a algo con ella. Él era muy celoso y espantaba a cada uno de esos hombres con los peores modales de los que podía disponer. Kagome se enfadaba con él por ser grosero pero siempre lo perdonaba. Celos femeninos porque Kikio tuvo la poca vergüenza de presentarse en el rancho. Él se enteró de su presencia cuando Kagome la amenazó con un rifle. Fue una escena realmente cómica. Él estaba en su despacho revisando unos números con su hijo de dos años sobre el regazo cuando escuchó el disparo. Le pidió a Melva que vigilara a Souta y salió corriendo a buscar a Kagome. La escena que apareció ante sus ojos lo dejó sin habla. Él era muy celoso pero Kagome podía ser mucho peor. Kikio les puso una demanda por intento de "asesinato" pero él contrató a los mejores abogados para defender a su esposa y todavía le echaba en cara lo que hizo cada vez que ella le reñía por ponerse celoso.

Aún se equivocaba en algunas cosas. Un claro ejemplo era el no darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba Kagome y lo agobiada que se encontraba ocupándose del rancho y de los niños. Pero todavía estaba aprendiendo cómo amar a una persona. Cada día era más consciente de las cosas y con sus hijos no se equivocaba nunca mientras que con Kagome seguía necesitando más práctica. Ella lo entendía y lo perdonaba siempre y eso era lo mejor de todo. Kagome ni se planteaba un divorcio cuando él se equivocaba pero se las hacía pasar canutas para que aprendiera la lección. Desde luego la aprendió cuando ella se tiró una semana entera sin hablarle por haber guardado en el sótano los álbumes de fotografías. Para él eso no tenía importancia porque no poseía ni una sola fotografía de sus padres pero cuando ella se los enseñó tras su error, pudo comprender que quisiera ocupar aquel espacio tan aprovechable para otras cosas con ellos. Las fotografías eran preciosas y en ellas se apreciaba lo mucho que la quisieron sus padres.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

No hizo falta que saliera al vestíbulo a recibirla. Kagome fue directa al despacho y cuando entró él se quedó sin aliento. Tenía el cabello cortado a capas y en la peluquería se lo habían alisado. Nunca le había visto con el pelo liso pero estaba magnífica al igual que con sus rizos naturales.

- ¡Qué guapa mamá!

- ¿En serio?

Kagome se inclinó y volvió a erguirse con Souta entre sus brazos mientras le llenaba la cara de besos. Kagome siempre les daba muchos besos a los niños y había aprendido a hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella. La primera vez que lo hizo descubrió que aquel gesto no era para nada mostrarse vulnerable, tal y como él pensaba antes.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio otro montón de besos a la pequeña Elisabeth. La niña se rió por lo besos de su madre y agarró la tela de su camisa entre los puños. Entonces, Kagome alzó el rostro y lo besó a él. Quizá no le diera un millón de besos como a los niños a diario pero los que ella le daba eran largos, calientes, apasionados… Y la clase de besos que le pertenecían a él y solo a él. Nunca nadie que no fuera él los tendría.

- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias.- le dio un suave pico- Pensé que no te gustaría mi pelo liso.

- ¡Feh!- exclamó- Tú estás guapa te pongas como te pongas.

- Me alegra oír eso porque en realidad me he cortado el pelo hasta un poco por debajo de las orejas y lo que ves son extensiones.- le explicó.

De repente no le hizo tanta gracia lo que estaba escuchando y la miró con ojos inquisidores, imaginándola con el cabello tan sumamente corto.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz?- la riñó- Me gusta tu cabello largo.

- Entonces, no me ves guapa me ponga como me ponga.

- Primero, he dicho "preciosa" no "guapa".- recalcó ambas palabras- Y segundo, me seguirás pareciendo preciosa pero me gusta mucho más tu cabello largo…

- ¡Uff, menos mal!- se rió- Porque te estaba gastando una broma.

Inuyasha se sonrojó al escucharla por haber sido tan ingenuo y frunció el ceño. Ningún ejecutivo había conseguido engañarlo nunca y eso que se las había visto con la peor calaña, los mentirosos consumados. Kagome era la única persona cuyas palabras no podían ser cuestionadas por él bajo ningún concepto. Odiaba que lo pudiera engañar tan fácilmente.

- No tienes remedio.

- Y tú estás perdido, amigo.

Ella volvió a reírse de él y dejó a Souta en el suelo antes de lanzarle una mirada coqueta y salir por la puerta del despacho, hacía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, a su dormitorio. Él dejó a Elisabeth tumbada en la cuna y llamó a Melva para que vigilara a los niños. Tan rápido como la mujer llegó a su despacho, él salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso para encontrarse a su esposa completamente desnuda, tumbada sobre la cama.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando se escuchó la suave risa de la mujer acompañada de un gemido de puro placer masculino. La vida, nunca había pintado tan bien.


End file.
